the gamer, the badass and the undead
by TheKingOfPenguins
Summary: in a world with monsters, super powers and a shattered moon a young gamer finds themself with an awesome new semblance. The Gamer, the ability to live life like a video game. what happens when this young gamer stumbles upon an ancient temple? what happens when the first skill book the gamer finds contains knowledge on necromancy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: all things great start somewhere

"Raven, can you come do the dishes?" your mother calls from the kitchen.

 **A NEW QUEST HAS BEEN CREATED**

'What?' you think as you see the floating text-box in front of you. You see a button reading **NEXT** , you press it and the popup disappears and a much larger one appears in front of you.

 **DOING THE DISHES**

 **DESCRIPTION: DO THE DISHES, ALL THINGS GREAT START SOMEWHERE!**

 **OBJECTIVES:**

 **DO THE DISHES [0/26]**

 **DO** **ALL** **THE DISHES (OPTIONAL 1) [0/94]**

 **HUG YOUR MOTHER AS A GREETING (OPTIONAL 2) [0/1]**

 **REWARDS:**

 **100 XP, PRIMARY**

 **350 XP, OPTIONAL 1**

 **50 XP, INCREASED BOND WITH MOTHER, OPTIONAL 2**

'Ok this is weird' you think to yourself as you press the **CLOSE** button.

"Yeah I'm coming" you yell as you agree with yourself that you are going to think about this later. As you near the kitchen you can smell the delicious bacon your mother is currently making. When you enter the kitchen you attempt to sneak behind your mother and surprise-hug her.

 **THROUGH A SPECIAL ACTION A SKILL HAS BEEN CREATED**

As you fall on your ass in complete surprise at the text-box, your mother turns around and looks down at you. "What are you doing on the floor?" your mother asks in surprise. "I was going to surprise-hug you" you say awkwardly as you stand up. "Well it's not too late to hug me" your mother says as she spreads her arms. Without saying anything you hug her and notice another text-box appearing behind her.

 **OPTIONAL OBJECTIVE 2 SUCCESFUL**

You close the new text-box and press the next button on the skill box.

 **BY MOVING STEALTHFULLY TO AVOID DETECTION THE SKILL [SNEAK] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[SNEAK] LV. 1 (PASSIVE/ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO WALK UNNOTICED**

 **MP COST: 1 PER 5 SECONDS**

 **1% LESS NOICE WHEN USING [SNEAK]**

 **0.5% LESS NOICE WHEN MOVING SLOWLY**

'Well, this is my life now' you think to yourself as you close the text-box and end the awkwardly long hug. "I'll go do the dishes now" you tell your mom as you move towards the kitchen sink.

You begin with a plate and think to yourself 'Is this my semblance? Has my life become a video game? I should probably go test it out when I'm done here'.

 **THROUGH A SPECIAL ACTION A SKILL HAS BEEN CREATED**

'What now?' you think as you press the next button.

 **BY DOING THE DISHES THE SKILL [CLEANING] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[CLEANING] LV.1 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO CLEAN**

 **5% BETTER RESULTS FROM CLEANING**

'Nothings sacred eh?' you think as you close the text-box. 'I wonder if it is like in the upcoming Fall-in 4 where at higher levels the skills also have other effects' you wonder for a moment, and then you continue to do the dishes.

 **THE SKILL [CLEANING] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE SUCCESFUL**

 **THE SKILL [CLEANING] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [CLEANING] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **OPTIONAL OBJECTIVE 1 SUCCESFUL**

'Wow, I may have overdone that a bit' you think to yourself as you look at the pile of 94 plates, 'hey, when did we get this many plates?' you think.

 **[CLEANING] LV.4 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO CLEAN**

 **20% BETTER RESULTS FROM CLEANING**

 **5% FASTER CLEANING**

'Ha, I knew it, it is like Fall-in 4' you acknowledge at seeing the extra line of text.

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

'2 levels in one quest, I can totally live with that' you happily think to yourself. 'Now how do I open the stats tab' you wonder. "Are you done with the dishes Raven?" your mother asks from the living room. "Yup, come and see for yourself" you answer her with a proud tone. "When did we get this many plates?" your mother asks you when she enters the kitchen, "I honestly have no idea" you answer her. "I'll be in my room" you tell your mother as you turn to leave.

As you shut the door to your room you think about this new ability, maybe your semblance, and how it's going to affect your life, you had the skill to graduate Signal and get accepted into Beacon without a semblance, but now, with this semblance, you are going to become awesome.

You try to call forth the stats tab "open stat tab" you say, but nothing happens "open stat window" you try, still nothing "stats" you say and suddenly the stats tab opens before you.

 **RAVEN DARKE – THE GAMER**

 **LV.3**

 **100 HP**

 **100 AP**

 **100 MP**

 **STRENGTH 10**

 **PERCEPTION 10**

 **ENDURANCE 10**

 **CHARISMA 10**

 **INTELLIGENCE 10**

 **AGILITY 10**

 **LUCK 10**

 **AURA 10**

 **10 UNSPENT STAT POINTS**

'I have got to change that' you think as you put 2 points into perception, 2 into endurance and 6 into intelligence and you see your HP increase to 120 and your MP go all the way to 160. 'I suddenly feel more intelligent' you think. 'This is real, this is actually reality, this is my reality now. I am the gamer now, and my life is now a game' you realize. This sudden clarity is scary, but you don't feel scared, nervous? Maybe, but you are mostly just curious, how OP is this ability going to become? You have a feeling that the answer lies within the realm of totally OP and that you suddenly have a massive potential. "I'm going outside" you tell your mother and you proceed to walk out of the door with your trusty great sword/anti-material rifle Shadowfury strapped onto your back.

Living on the island called Patch your entire life means that you now know the place like your own back pocket, but this place, this place is new to you. You wandered deeper into the gray woods near your home town than you have ever been before, and now you stand before a temple of sorts, maybe a dungeon? The place seems ancient, even older than the temples in the Emerald Forest that you have seen pictures of.

This is your first major decision as the gamer, raid the dungeon or go find a party, and then raid the dungeon? You think about it for about a minute, and suddenly an old video comes to mind and you make your decision. As you mindlessly charge into the dungeon a yell comes from your mouth, "LEEEEROY JEEEENKINS!" echoes through the halls and creatures long forgotten soon awaken to the sound of stupidity.

As you reach the end of an extremely long hallway your battle cry ends and you stop to look around. The walls are decorated with ancient symbols and runes, cracks of various sizes appear in many places and inside the cracks you can see cobwebs and dust that has been here for centuries. You suddenly feel a strange sensation and look around; in the corner of an open doorway you notice something, a book, a shining hovering book chained to a pillar with what seems to be a silver chain.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you walk towards the book. As you come closer the book begins to hover towards you outstretched hand and when you touch it a text-box appears.

 **YOU HAVE FOUND A MYSTERIOUS SKILL BOOK**

 **DO YOU WANT TO USE IT? [YES] [NO]**

'This is a choice? Of course I want to use it!' you think as you press the yes button. As you are blinded by a bright yellow light you see another text-box appear.

 **BY READING A MYSTERIOUS SKILL BOOK THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[NECROMANCY] LV.1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO RAISE THE DEAD**

 **MANA COST: 200 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 1 WEEK OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE ZOMBIES**

"WHAT!" you yell as you look over the new skill again. 'Necromancy, really?' you think as you read the name again. You need to test this, now. You rush towards the exit but in your haste you don't notice the creature blocking your path before it's too late, you ram straight into the creature with all your might and find yourself rolling into a wall. As you rise you look at the creature and see that it is some kind of Grimm that you have never seen before: towering you with a height of about 4m the giant arachnid looks furious and hungry, which is understandable since it hasn't eaten anything for the past who knows how long.

You draw Shadowfury and get into a fighting stance. The arachnid lunges at you and as you sidestep it, Shadowfury comes crashing down onto it and one of its massive legs fall to the ground splashing the ground with sickly green blood. The creature skitters in a rage and lunges again, this time however you stand strong and as you lift Shadowfury the creature falls right onto the blade. You become crushed under the weight of the massive arachnid corpse whilst also being covered completely in the sick green blood. The corpse doesn't dissipate like it should and you have to struggle to crawl out from under the humongous corpse.

 **LEVEL UP**

'Nice level 4 already' you think as you put your 5 new stat points into intelligence and see your MP go from 160 to 260 having it jump with 50 after increasing the stat to 20. 'Now of to find a corpse' you think as you successfully rush out the dungeon.

As you walk through the forest you reach a cliff and you are surprised to see a grave on the edge of the cliff.

 **YOU HAVE ENTERED AN EVENT ZONE**

 **SOME OF YOUR SKILLS ARE TEMPORARILY EMPOWERED**

You walk closer and on the grave marker you see the name "Summer Rose" and underneath it "Thus Kindly I Scatter" carved into the stone with the marking of a rose on top.

 **BECAUSE OF THE TEMPORAL EMPOWERMENT OF YOUR [NECROMANCY] SKILL THIS CORPSE IS A VIABLE TARGET**

'Well, it's now or never' you think as you cast the necromancy spell on the grave.

 **BECAUSE OF THE TEMPORAL EMPOWERMENT OF YOUR [NECROMANCY] SKILL THE TARGET WILL RETAIN THEIR MEMORIES, BE IN A BETTER CONDITION AND HAVE A FREE WILL**

'Not expected but not unwanted' you think as you close the text-box. At first nothing happens but soon a green and purple light begins to shine from the grave. After a few moments of nothing you can hear a heavy thumping from beneath the ground, after about a minute of thumping you hear a crack and a digging sound. After a few moments of digging a pale and bony hand pierces the surface and is soon joined by another hand, both of which try to pull the rest of the body out. Soon thereafter dark, dirty and bloody hair pierces the surface and you get a look at the eyes of the zombie: beautiful pale silver even though they look quite dead and you suppose that makes sense. After staring into the eyes of the digging corpse for about a minute she has completely escaped from the ground and is currently trying to remove some of the dirt from her hair.

She finally looks at you questioningly and asks in a dead and raspy tone " _what did you do?_ ", "well I resurrected the dead for one" you answer her truthfully. " _How, why, what?_ " she asks in a confused tone. "Well I found this skill book and found out how to do necromancy so I just had to test it, and here you are!" you answer trying to sum up the events of the day as quickly as possible. " _So I was just a test?_ " she asks in an offended tone. "No, I mean, yes, but, that's not what I meant, I, yes" you answer her in a shameful tone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Summer gets a look on her face as if remembering something. " _I have to find Ruby_ " she says in an almost panicked tone. "Ruby Rose?" you ask thinking of your neighbor and childhood friend. " _Yes, how did you know?_ " she asks you in complete surprise. "Well I know her as my childhood friend and also she was accepted into beacon two years early for almost catching Roman Torchwick by herself" you answer her truthfully. " _Well let's go!_ " she says shambling in the wrong direction. "It's this way" you call whilst slowly walking towards the town. " _I knew that_ " she says turning around and zombie shambling after you.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello reader TheKingOfPenguins here, i want to say first of all thank you so much for reading my story, second of all if you leave a review (you dont HAVE to) i can see what you like and dislike in my story and use that to make it better. but enough of that, on with the story. btw after making the first chapter i saw the season 3 trailer and I FUKIN CALLED IT on summers silver eyes.**

Chapter 2: till death do us part isn't long enough

"So, why do you want to see Ruby?" you ask curiously. " _Are you kidding me? You resurrect me without even reading my name, I am Ruby's dust damn mother and we have been separated for far too long_ " she answers in an angry tone. "Oh, that, I guess that explains the last name" you tell her in a surprised and ashamed tone. A few minutes are spent walking in an awkward silence.

Suddenly you stop, making Summer turn around and look at you " _why did you stop_ " she asks you. "It wouldn't be a good idea to just walk through town with a zombie, and if we reached your house Ruby would go crazy and be really, really loud, which would give us even more trouble" you tell her. " _I guess that makes sense_ " she answers. "So instead of doing that I am going to send her a message saying something like "come to the gray woods, I have a surprise" does that sound like a plan?" you ask her. " _That could work_ " she answers you in a hopeful tone.

You send her the message and less than a minute later she runs into the clearing where you stand, her semblance leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. "I got your message, I came as fast as I cou…" she stops mid-sentence as she turns her head and sees the zombie that is Summer Rose, her mother. "m-mo-mom?" she asks with a hopeful tone, tears trailing down her cheeks. " _My sweet little rose_ " Summer says shambling towards her daughter, tears of blood falling from her eyes. As the two embrace each other in a hug you take a step back and watch them with happiness and pride.

The embrace lasts at least 5 minutes and the silence is simply deafening. When the hug ends the silence is broken "h-how?" Ruby silently asks. Summer silently turns and points towards me. "Yeah I kind of found a book containing knowledge on necromancy, and then I found her grave, and now she is alive again or almost alive I guess" you answer awkwardly. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU" she yells as happily tackle hugs you, slamming you into the ground.

 **BY REPEDEATLY BEING CRUSHED AND SMASHED YOUR ENDURANCE HAS RISEN BY (1) FOR A TOTAL OF 13**

"Ouch Ruby, get off I think I broke something" you tell her. "Oh no! Please be okay, I didn't mean to hurt you" she hurriedly says as she gets off you. "Don't worry I'm ok, you just crushed me pretty hard there" you reassure her. "Oh good, I was worried for a second there" she says swiftly. "So, what now?" you ask them both. "That's obvious; we get dad and Yang out here too!" Ruby answers almost before you are done asking the question. "How many vote that we do that?" you ask and raise your hand. Summer raises a pale hand and Ruby is already texting Yang.

A few minutes later when Yang and Taiyang arrive at the clearing, you and Summer are hiding in a tree because Ruby had the brilliant idea of a dramatic entrance. As Ruby greets her half-sister and father you and Summer get ready to drop down.

"So, as I was saying Raven found this old temple and inside there was this book with information on…" she stops "I can't remember what it's called but we can show you what it did, ready?" she asks her family. "Yeah, I think so" Taiyang answers with a tone of curiosity. "That's our signal" you whisper and the two of you drop from the tree, you land on either side of Ruby. "Summer?" Yang and Taiyang ask simultaneously. " _It has been way too long dear_ " Summer answers with a tone that is both happy and sad. You stand there watching the most surprised and happy family reunion you have ever seen.

 **SPECIAL EVENT COMPLETED**

 **STRONGLY INCREASED BOND WITH XIAO LONG FAMILY**

 **STRONGLY INCREASED BOND WITH ROSE FAMILY**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

'That, is a lot of rewards' you think reading the list again. 'okay let's see, stats' you think and the stats tab appears.

 **RAVEN DARKE – THE GAMER**

 **LV.6**

 **130 HP**

 **100 AP**

 **260 MP**

 **STRENGTH 10**

 **PERCEPTION 12**

 **ENDURANCE 13**

 **CHARISMA 10**

 **INTELLIGENCE 21**

 **AGILITY 10**

 **LUCK 10**

 **AURA 10**

 **10 UNSPENT STAT POINTS**

"I have 10 unspent stat points? That should be 0" you think as you up your strength to 15 and your intelligence to 26, somehow resulting in an MP of 370. "now let's look at necromancy again now that it is level 4"

 **[NECROMANCY] LV.4 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO RAISE THE DEAD**

 **MANA COST: 200 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 20 DAYS OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE ZOMBIES**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 2 HOUR OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 1 YEAR OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE SKELETONS**

'That's so much better' you realize. 'I'll just stand here, and wait' you think to yourself as you watch the family reunion.

 **THROUGH A SPECIAL ACTION A SKILL HAS BEEN CREATED**

'What could that be?' you wonder as you press the next button.

 **BY WATCHING A FAMILY REUNION LIKE A CREEP THE SKILL [OBSERVE] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[OBSERVE] LV.1 (PASSIVE/ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO NOTICE DETAILS AND HIDDEN THINGS**

 **BASIC INFORMATION GATHERED WHEN USING [OBSERVE]**

 **2% MORE LIKELY TO NOTICE DETAILS**

'I wasn't watching them like a creep, right?' you ask yourself. You close the text-box and look back at the family. Suddenly boxes of information appear above their heads, there is very little information because of the lv.1 observe but you can see that Ruby is level 14, Yang is level 18 and both their parents are marked as level 40+… you honestly feel weak at seeing their levels being so much higher than yours. 'observe' you think whilst looking at Ruby.

 **RUBY ROSE – THE CRIMSON REAPER**

 **LV. 14**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **RUBY ROSE IS THE DAUGHTER OF TAIYANG XIAO LONG AND SUMMER ROSE, THE HALF-SISTER OF YANG XIAO LONG AND THE NIECE OF QROW BRANWEN.**

'That is not a lot of information to be honest, and I already knew all of this… except that title, that sounds really badass' you think as you close the text-box. You sit down at the root of a tree, and then you wait, for at least 10 minutes.

"So, I heard that you became a necromancer huh?" Yang asks you. "Yeah, I found a book in some old temple deeper in the forest, it contained knowledge on necromancy, and then I found her grave, and now you're all together again, so yeah" you answer, summing up the events of the day. "thank you, so much" Yang says before giving you a bear hug hard enough to kill a deathstalker. "Y-Yang plea-please s-s-stop, I'm dying" you whisper as you hear multiple ribs crack "I can't breathe" you tell her as your face goes blue. "Oh whoops, sorry" she says as she releases you. You couch violently and drops of blood fall from your lips. As you desperately try to catch your breath Taiyang walks over to you and sympathetically pats you on your back. "I too want to say thank you, thank you so very much" Taiyang says as you catch your breath. " _Without you I would still be dead so thank you_ " Summer says. "I want to say thank all of you too, for you know, not totally freaking out over the whole undead zombie thing" you tell all of them, still happy that they're fine with the whole necromancer deal you have going on.

"of course we're ok with it, you have been my friend for a long time, plus she says that she is fine so everything is fine" Ruby tells you quickly. "Good, good, so… what now?" you ask the family. " _I would like to be up to date with what's happening_ " Summer answers. "And I would like to be up to date on your cookie baking skills" Yang tells her stepmother with a hopeful tone. We all laugh a bit at that. "please?" Ruby asks with an even more hopeful tone than her half-sister. Summer laughs a bit more and then gives up, " _ok then, let's do that first_ " she says. "Good I didn't have to start begging too" Taiyang says and we start laughing again.

You do notice that even though Summer's laugh sounds both dead and raspy it is not emotionless, and it has an odd beauty to it. Even though it is rough it is charming.

"You can go and celebrate the family reunion, I'm going to go and powerlevel my necromancy at the graveyard" you tell them as you turn to leave. "Have an awesome day" Ruby says. "See you at Beacon" Yang says. "Until next time" Taiyang says. " _Thank you, once again_ " Summer says. "Say hello to Zwei from me" you say as you walk away.

The graveyard is a large place, even though it is almost never visited. There has never been an instance of grave robbery on Patch so the only staff here are the funeral staff, who aren't working right now, and the cleaning staff who only work every Saturday and you are here on a Thursday, so nobody is here, which is perfect for you.

Above many of the graves you can see a text-box saying:

 **VIABLE TARGET FOR [MINDLESS SKELETON] TYPE [NECROMANCY]**

And above maybe 20-30 of them you can also see a text-box saying:

 **VIABLE TARGET FOR [MINDLESS ZOMBIE] TYPE [NECROMANCY]**

Suddenly a smell invades the air around you; death and blood. You look around and you notice something, almost, almost hidden in a bush lies a large dead snake.

 **VIABLE TARGET FOR [LOW INTELLIGENCE ZOMBIE] TYPE [NECROMANCY]**

'It would be so cool if I had a zombie snake pet, let's do it!' you think to yourself as you walk over to it and press the **[LOW INTELLIGENCE ZOMBIE]** text. After a few moments of anticipation you see a green and purple light coming from the snake that you have now identified as a king cobra. As the mighty beast awakens it looks at you, one eye green, the other eye purple, with recognition, it recognizes you as its master.

As you go down on one knee and extend your arm to the ground before it, it understands your wish and slithers up your arm and places itself around your neck like a scarf. As you realize that your mother is probably getting worried by now you send her at message on your Scroll, "I am staying at a friend's house until tomorrow" it says. After the message is sent you wait for your MP to recharge enough for you to raise a zombie. After raising a zombie you wait once again and like that you continue for multiple hours.

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

When you finally stop hours later your necromancy has reached level 10 and you now have a pack of 60 zombies and 90 skeletons shambling behind you. You decide to look at your level 10 necromancy skill.

 **[NECROMANCY] LV.10 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO RAISE THE DEAD**

 **MANA COST: 150/300 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 2 MONTH OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE ZOMBIES (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 3 DAYS OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 15 MINUTES OLD CORPSES AS MID INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (300)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 1 DECADE OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE SKELETONS (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 2 WEEK OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT SKELETONS (150)**

'mid intelligence servant zombies are now a thing? Awesome' you think as you overlook the now ridiculously long skill text. 'Now where can I hide all these?' you wonder. 'Maybe in the temple?' you think. As you cannot make up any better ideas you head of into the woods with a small army of undead marching behind you.

As you reach the entrance to the ancient temple you hear many heavy stomps nearing you from inside. As you draw Shadowfury you order your army to make a phalanx formation behind you. Suddenly 3 large arachnid Grimm exit the giant gate and storm towards you. As you lunge towards the first one a single command exits your mind; attack.

In a mighty swing you divide the creature's skull in two, splashing yourself and the battlefield behind you with sickly green blood and yellowish brain matter. As you land you swing wildly at the creature you know stands beside you, you are rewarded with the sound of metal cleaving bone and as you look to your side you see it lying there helpless as three of its legs a cut on the middle leaving it with useless stumps as it is overwhelmed by a mass of undead beings. As you stand there proudly, feeling victorious you hear a skittering behind you and you quickly jump out of the way of the massive creature lunging at where you stood, but the weight on your shoulders has lessened considerably for your king cobra has now lunged at the humongous beast, and with its venomous fangs it bites into the eye of the arachnid making a sick squelching sound as the crimson red eye splatters from its socket. As it roars in a fit of rage it attempts to charge at you, but your horde stands ready, and as the undead overwhelm the creature with sheer numbers you stand victorious.

You enter the temple and find no resistance. You soon find a large hall, large enough to house your forces. You order them to stay as you find the coziest corner in the room and soon you doze off to sleep, dreaming of games, zombies and Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

**oh dust you guys are amazing more than 500 views 30 followers 13 faves and 5 reviews (all positive) in a week... thank you so much for being awesome and reading my story. btw some mysterious otaku left a review talked about beating the grimm, as you can see in this chapter not all of them are cannon fodder. anyways on with the story :D**

Chapter 3:

As you awaken you hear a distant echo of thunder. You briefly wonder what time it is before you realize that you still have your scroll in your pocket, you see that it is 8 o'clock, Friday. You tell your mother that you are coming home soon and walk out of the massive hall. As you explore the temple you discover a library. Bookshelves taller than houses, ancient cobwebs and more books than you knew existed is what you see as you enter the library. As you walk between books of a century past you find three books that seem interesting enough to take with you; first a bright orange book called "the art of war", second a beautifully onyx black book called "the tale of the black polar bear" and last a crimson red book called "blood, flesh and the soul" the second one seemed like a good read and the other two felt like the first skill book you found.

 **YOU HAVE FOUND THE SKILL BOOK "THE ART OF WAR"**

 **DO YOU WANT TO USE IT? [YES] [NO]**

As you press the yes button you are once again blinded, this time however by a bright orange light.

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "THE ART OF WAR" THE SKILL [LEADERSHIP] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[LEADERSHIP] LV.1 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO LEAD A TEAM**

 **5% BETTER TEAMWORK WHEN YOU LEAD A TEAM**

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "THE ART OF WAR" THE SKILL [LARGE SCALE WARFARE] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[LARGE SCALE WARFARE] LV.1 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO LEAD AN ARMY**

 **5% BETTER TEAMWORK WHEN YOU LEAD AN ARMY**

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "THE ART OF WAR" THE SKILL [SIEGE WARFARE] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[SIEGE WARFARE] LV.1 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO LEAD A SIEGE**

 **5% BETTER TEAMWORK WHEN ENGAGED IN SIEGE WARFARE**

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "THE ART OF WAR" THE SKILL [TERROR TACTICS] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[TERROR TACTICS] LV.1 (PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO MAKE YOUR ENEMY FEAR YOU**

 **2% MORE LIKELY TO SUCCED AT INTIMIDATING OR PANICING YOUR OPPONENT**

"Oh dust this is broken" you say to yourself, loudly enough to awaken a small spider on the floor, making it skitter away as fast as it's little legs can make it go. You now wonder what can be learned from the second skill book.

 **YOU HAVE FOUND THE SKILL BOOK "BLOOD, FLESH AND THE SOUL"**

 **DO YOU WANT TO USE IT? [YES] [NO]**

'of course I want to use it' you think before pressing the yes button once again. As you are now blinded by a crimson red light you see the text-box before you.

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "BLOOD, FLESH AND THE SOUL" THE SKILL [CARNOMANCY] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[CARNOMANCY] LV.1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE FLESH**

 **MANA COST: 300 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT (5) MAX 10 HOURS OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE FLESH GOLEMS**

 **BY READING A SKILL BOOK WITH INFO ON AURA YOUR AURA HAS RISEN BY (5) FOR A TOTAL OF 15**

 **YOUR AP MAX IS NOW 150**

'what is a flesh golem?' you wonder as you read it once again. 'I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, it sounds all kinds of morally wrong' you think as you imagine what one such being would look like. You dismiss the thought as you open the last book and begin to read whilst walking towards the temple entrance so you can go home.

As you walk silently through the forest you hear a growl, the growl of a Beowolf. You quickly draw Shadowfury and swing in a wide arc creating a clearing large enough to fight in.

At least twenty Beowolves enter the clearing, suddenly one of them lunges at you; you sidestep it and kick it out of the air and into two other Beowolves. Three other attempt at once and you jump in the air making them collide; as you fall you fire off a shot into one of them, blowing a massive chunk out of it. You land with a stomp onto the skull of another one and you bring your blade around and separate the head of the third one from its body. As another approaches you make a downwards strike, cutting the creature in two. You are surprised as one of them has sneaked behind you and now smash Shadowfury out of your hands and out of the clearing; you proceed to head-butt it, making it stumble, giving you enough time to kick it into the three predators approaching quickly. You dash towards a Beowolf standing between you and Shadowfury and as you reach it you grab the creatures head and push your thumbs into its eyes, splattering you in crimson red blood and bits of eyeball. You hear a howl and as you take Shadowfury you see the mighty form of a massive Beowolf, standing tall above the other wolves, as it howls again they all charge you simultaneously.

You take aim and kill multiple approaching Grimm by removing their heads. Using Shadowfury you cut down a tree and as it falls you use the flat side of Shadowfury like a baseball bat, launching the tree at the creatures, killing many as it smashes and crushes its way through the front line, only to be cut to bits by the claws of the approaching giant Beowolf. You attempt to shoot the creature but it dodges the bullet with a surprising grace. As you charge you notice a shine of intelligence from the eyes of the hulking behemoth. Cutting down many wolves standing in your path you reach the monster and as you lunge it swats you with a massive black paw, sending you flying through a tree and into another. You roar in a rage as you send a barrage of bullets towards the beast, it blocks some of them with a humongous arm and other just ricochets off the bone mask. You charge each other and soon lunge at each other, as you reach your opponent mid-air you spin like a tornado and launch a torrent of strikes on the creature's defense. You manage to have one strike hit its face and as you separate you see a deep wound where its left eye should be.

You land in the midst of the wolves and as you unleash another torrent of frenzied strikes at the Grimm you don't notice that the leader flees, it being intelligent enough to know that it is neither strong nor fast enough to defeat you, yet.

As you end your rampage you finally notice the missing leader Grimm. You are disappointed at not being able to kill it, but decide to walk home without searching for a fight that you may not win. As you walk you decide to name the being Old One-Eye.

 **NEW NEMESIS: OLD ONE-EYE, THE BIG BAD WOLF**

'I'm calling it right now, I am going to meet this thing again' you think as you continue to walk.

As you enter the small town you see people walking around like normal, and as you enter your house you can smell pulled pork being made in the kitchen. You walk into the kitchen and stand next to your mother. "What took you so long?" she asks you. "Well I took a stroll through the forest and also I got this book, seems like a good read" you answer her as you show her the book. "It's good to see you reading a thick book again" your mother says happily as she sees the book. "You just have to remember to take it with you tomorrow" she says. "Wait, what happens tomorrow? Where am I going?" you ask in confusion. "You're going to Beacon of course, you silly boy" she answers with amusement. "Wait, that's tomorrow?" you ask. "I literally just told you" your mother answers with a "really?" look on her face.

"Call me when dinner is ready" you say as you open the door to your house. "Where are you going?" your mother asks. "I'm going to make sure Yang and Ruby remembers Beacon too" you answer her. "The neighbors?" your mother asks. "yup that's them" you answer her as you walk out the door and close it behind you.

"I'm coming" you hear as you knock on the door. Yang opens the door and looks at you, "come in" she says happily as she steps out of the doorway. You enter the house and suddenly Ruby stands in front of you. You jump in surprise, "Ruby! Why did you do that?" you ask. "I didn't mean to scare you" she says awkwardly. "You did not scare me, I was surprised" you say in mock offended tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" she says in a tone that makes it seem like she didn't get the joke. "Don't worry, I'm fine" you say as you attempt to enter once again. This time however you are knocked to the ground by Zwei, the Rose family's dog. "Hey there Zwei, long time, no see huh?" you ask the adorable dog. "Bark, bark" Zwei answers happily. Ruby picks up Zwei and you get to your feet again. "Where are your parents?" you ask. "They are talking with headmaster Ozpin and uncle Qrow" Ruby answers within a second. "So, why are you here, not that I'm not happy about it but it is a little unexpected" Yang asks you. "I am here to ask you two if you know that beacon is tomorrow" you answer her. The looks on their faces are absolutely hilarious and totally adorable. "How did we forget? Oh dust there is so much to pack" Yang says. "Ihavetogopackmystuffsorryseeyousoon" Ruby hastily says as she uses her semblance to reach her room within seconds.

"Hello Raven" Taiyang says as he enters the room. "Hello Tai how is Summer?" you ask Taiyang. "She is good, thanks to you" he says happily as he smiles. "It was the least I could do" you tell him. "There is no way you could do anything better than that" Yang says as she laughs. "Challenge accepted" you simply state, looking absolutely serious. Yang laughs again.

Your phone beeps and you see a message saying "dinner is ready" with a smiley at the end of the message. "Well I would like to stay a little longer but dinner is ready and I have got to pack my things too" you tell them. "See you at Beacon" Yang says. "I hope we will meet soon again" Taiyang tells you. "Goodbye" you say as you turn to leave.

As you enter the dining room you once again smell the delicious pulled pork that your mother has made. "That smells delicious" you tell your mother. "Of course it does, I helped making it" your father tells you as he enters the kitchen. "Shut up and eat your food" your mother tells him as she sits down at the table.

About half an hour later you walk into your bedroom and begin packing the most important your things. You look through old comics and say goodbye to most of your clothes. Cracking your knuckles you start your daily exercise by doing one armed pushups. You shift arms every fifty pushups. After doing 150 with each arm you are about to start the sit-ups but you notice a text-box.

 **THROUGH SERIOUS TRAINING YOUR STRENGTH HAS RISEN BY (2) FOR A TOTAL OF 17**

'I could totally get used to this' you think as you close the text-box. 'Now onto the sit-ups' you think as you sit down and get ready. After 200 sit-ups you stand up and look at the new text-box.

 **THROUGH SERIOUS TRAINING YOUR ENDURANCE HAS RISEN BY (2) FOR A TOTAL OF 15**

'Yup this is awesome' you happily think before going to the bathroom for a shower.

"Ah nice and fresh, now of to bed I guess" you say to yourself. As you enter your room you see a letter laying on your pillow, you take it in your hand and look out of the open window. You see a masked figure standing on top of Ruby's house. As the person turns around and looks at you, you stand in silence watching. The person turns around and walks off into the shadows of the night. You sit onto your bed and open the letter. The writing is beautiful, and it kind of looks like Yang's handwriting but prettier.

 _Thank you so very much for what you have done_

 _-Raven Branwen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello TheKingOfPenguins here with an authors note saying once again, thank you so much for reading my story. you guys and gals went nuts after i released chapter 3. i got 300+ views that day and 200+ the next day. both my faves and follows doubled and i got another review... by dust i am happy. i forgot to name chapter 3 but it is called "a nemesis, a school and a letter". now, onto the story!**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

You awaken to the smell of bacon. As you get up and dress yourself you hear someone knock on your door. "Are you awake?" your mother asks from outside the door. "I'm getting dressed as we speak" you answer her. "Well breakfast is ready" she tells you before walking away.

You notice your Scroll beeping. You look at it and see a message from headmaster Ozpin himself. "Gather your undead, your airship will be waiting in the forest clearing" the message says. "All of my undead?" you ask him. "All of them, Summer included" he answers.

As you eat your breakfast you wonder why Ozpin wants you to bring you undead. "I have to go now" you tell your parents. "See you soon" your father says. "I'm going to miss you" your mother tells you. "I'll miss you too" you answer her. You walk out the door with your bag in your right hand, waving goodbye with the other one.

You walk through the forest, Shadowfury in hand. As you reach the clearing you begin to hear various voices. "I'm here" you tell them as you exit the shadows. "And where are the undead" you hear a female voice ask. "Watch this" you tell them as you give the command to go to your location.

Few minutes later you can hear the footsteps of the approaching horde. As the first zombies enter the clearing everyone doing anything stops and looks. Slithering between the feet of the undead mass is your undead king cobra. As you kneel and put one hand on the ground in front of you the king cobra slithers up your arm and lies like a scarf. Suddenly you notice a very uncomfortable looking Summer walking within the swarm of shambling corpses.

You order the horde to split in two so that Summer can exit freely. She runs out, looking very awkward. She stops beside you and looks at the Beacon crew. "I think that's everybody" you tell the beacon crew. "Fascinating, simply Fascinating" a rather fast green haired teacher says as he instantly appears next to a skeleton.

"Get the undead to go into the cargo hold" A stern female voice tells you. You command the undead to shamble into the cargo hold. "Summer you can go to the cockpit with the Beacon Staff, I'll stay in the cargo hold and make sure the other undead don't do anything stupid" you tell her as you walk into the cargo hold.

"Get ready for liftoff" you hear the pilot saying over the speakers. As you sit down atop a large crate you open the stats tab.

 **RAVEN DARKE – THE GAMER**

 **LV.6**

 **150 HP**

 **150 AP**

 **370 MP**

 **STRENGTH 17**

 **PERCEPTION 12**

 **ENDURANCE 15**

 **CHARISMA 10**

 **INTELLIGENCE 26**

 **AGILITY 10**

 **LUCK 10**

 **AURA 15**

 **BECAUSE OF YOUR AURA REACHING 15 THE GAMER SEBLANCE IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO UPGRADE**

 **DO YOU WANT TO UPGRADE THE GAMER? [YES] [NO]**

'okay this might be the easiest choice ever' you think as you press the yes button. You are suddenly blinded by a blue light. A text-box appears in front of you.

 **WHEN YOU KILL A GRIMM YOU NOW GAIN XP**

 **WHEN YOU KILL A GRIMM THERE IS NOW A CHANCE FOR LOOT TO DROP**

 **YOU CAN NOW SEE THE POWER/RARITY LEVEL OF AN ITEM**

"Woohoo" you yell as you realize how awesome this new power is. A few skeletons turn to you and look confused at your sudden outburst. You mentally call over those three skeletons. As they shamble closer to you one of them looks around and another looks as if it is trying to walk normally, the third one looks at you with a look of curiosity in its eyes. Having already leveled your observe up to 3 on your way here you decide to take a closer look at these seemingly intelligent skeletons.

 **ASH THUZAD – THE SKELETON NECROMANCER**

 **LV. 4**

 **STATUS: UNDEAD (SELF GAINED INTELLIGENCE)**

 **ASH THUZAD IS A SKELETON THAT IN YOUR ABSENCE BECAME INTELLIGENT AND LEARNED NECROMANCY THROUGH A BOOK IN THE TEMPLE LIBRARY. ASH MANAGED TO RESURRECT A ZOMBIE THAT FELL DOWN A HIDDEN STAIRCASE. THERE ASH FOUND SEVERAL BOOKS AND IS NOW CAPABLE OF SIMPLE SPEECH.**

 **ONYX THAZAD – THE SKELETON VENOMACER**

 **LV. 2**

 **STATUS: UNDEAD (GAINED INTELLIGENCE)**

 **ONYX THAZAD IS A SKELETON THAT BY THE HELP OF ASH THUZAD BECAME INTELLIGENT. ONYX FOUND A SPECIAL BOOK AND IS NOW CAPABLE OF CREATING AND CURING SIMPLE POISON.**

 **OBSIDIAN CHILLWINTER – THE SKELETON CRYOMANCER**

 **LV. 2**

 **STATUS: UNDEAD (GAINED INTELLIGENCE)**

 **OBSIDIAN CHILLWINTER IS A SKELETON THAT BY THE HELP OF ASH THUZAD BECAME INTELLIGENT. OBSIDIAN FOUND A SPECIAL BOOK AND IS NOW CAPABLE OF CREATING AND MANIPULATING LESSER AMOUNTS OF SNOW AND ICE.**

'wow' you think as you look at the three. " _Greetings master_ " Ash rattles. "Greetings Ash" you answer. " _You called upon us master, why?_ " he asks curiously. "I called upon you because I honestly did not think there would be any intelligent undead among you" you answer him. " _I understand_ " he simply states. "Can the other two speak?" you ask their apparent leader. " _They understand and listen, but they cannot speak_ " he tells you.

A few minutes later someone calls you on your Scroll. As you accept you hear Ozpin's voice "Someone seems to have made a miscalculation and it seems like there is one person left over if everyone else gets a four person team" he says. "I said I was sorry" you can hear Glynda Goodwitch say in the background. You look at the three skeletons "don't worry, I have my team" you tell him as you show him the three. "Fantastic, but you will still have to do initiation" he tells you. "Good, you almost had me worried that I wouldn't have a chance to show off" you tell him confidently.

About half an hour later you arrive at Beacon. You order your undead to stand in formation behind you. Summer walks on your right and on her right is Onyx. To your left stands Ash and to his left is Obsidian. As the airship opens you all march out. Everybody outside is surprised at seeing an army of undead march towards the entrance to Beacon, but you have never been subtle person.

As you enter the main hall everyone turns to you, stopping whatever they were doing before. "Are those zombies?" someone asks. "Thank you very much for asking, yes they are zombies, and skeletons" you answer. Summer runs off to the other teachers. "Oh hey guys" you yell as you notice Yang and Ruby silently staring at you next to someone who might be a Schnee. "You could not be less stealthy could you?" Yang asks. "Nope" you state.

"Do you mind? I was trying to teach her something, before you took all the attention" the Schnee angrily states. "Well aren't you just a special snowflake" you tell her as you mentally command Obsidian to throw a 10 cm snowflake into the air over her. Because of his cryomancy it stays over her head. Yang and Ruby start laughing.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge – to hone your craft and acquire new skills – and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." You hear Ozpin say. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed" Glynda says as she takes the microphone. "He seemed kind of off" Yang commentates. "It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby agrees. "I'm a natural blonde, you know" some blonde guy proudly proclaims to the Schnee. She looks as if she is already tired of him.

"I'll go see if I can find someone to talk to" you tell Yang and Ruby. "See you in the ballroom" they answer. You notice the awkward blonde from before about to walk into the ballroom in a full body baby blue pajamas with a bunny on the chest. You can simply not let this horrid crime against fashion go and therefor decide to go make a friend. "What is your name?" you ask the blonde as you put your hand on his shoulder. "I'm Jaune Arc" he tells you in surprise. "You can simply not enter in that; you'll ruin a possible reputation, take some of my spare clothes" you say as you hand him a t-shirt a pair of shorts. "We are going to buy you some sleeping clothes first chance we get" you tell him. "B-but I-" he says before you cut him off. "No discussing it, it is way more manly and you can't impress any girls if you are wearing pajamas" you tell him. "I guess that makes sense" he answers before changing quickly.

"Now just walk with confidence, and I can guarantee someone is going to take a liking to you" you tell him as if you know this kind of stuff. "Sounds reasonable" he answers. As you enter he walks confidently and you walk beside him with a smile on your face.

"So Jaune, now that you have established a good foundation for a good reputation I'll go find out where they put my zombies" you tell him with a smile on your face. "Sleep well Raven" he tells you. "Sleep well Jaune my friend" you tell him.

As you wander through the halls of beacon you notice a faint groaning, the groaning of your zombies. You walk towards the sound and find yourself at the top of a stairwell. You walk down and your eyes slowly adjust to the dimly lit stairwell. As you descend the louder and you begin to hear voices amongst the groaning.

" _Do you have any sixes?_ " you hear Summer ask someone. " _Fish_ " you hear Ash answer. " _Do you have any fours_ " he asks. "Well done, two fours" you hear the teacher named Port answer. " _I have achieved four fours_ " you hear Ash proclaim. "Are you playing Go Fish?" you ask as you reach the cellar. "Yes we are, this is the first time in know history that this has happened" the man you recognize as Dr. Oobleck answers. "I suppose you would like to join?" you hear Glynda Goodwitch ask you. "I suppose I would" you answer her.

The five of them are playing at a small table, the lighting is poor and the zombies are loud, but the mood is welcoming and happy. You play for multiple hours and all of you end up drinking lots of coffee to stay awake, except for the undead as they do not need sleep. In the background professor Peach is attempting to learn Onyx and Obsidian to speak.

Much later you stumble towards your sleeping bag in the ballroom as you notice something. A cat eared Faunus girl sits in a corner with a book in her lap, with what appears to be a bow laying in her hand. You realize that she probably is hiding her Faunus heritage and therefor decide to put her bow back on without waking her.

You go to your sleeping bag and go to sleep.

As you awaken you notice Ruby approaching you. "Are you awake?" Ruby asks. "I just awoke" you answer her groggily. "Come on, get up then, we have to be ready for initiation" she tells you excitedly. "Let's go get breakfast" you say as you stand up. "You should probably get your clothes on first" she tells you. "Seems reasonable" you answer.

As you sit down with a large plate of pancakes in your hands you suddenly notice two text-boxes that have probably been floating in front of you for a long time.

 **THE KING OF THE SEA – TITLE UNLOCKED BY WINNING 10 TIMES IN A ROW IN GO FISH**

 **THE KING OF THE SEA – EFFECT: +2 TO ALL STATS WHILE IN WATER**

 **THE GOOD SAMARITAN – TITLE UNLOCKED BY CHOOSING THE GOOD THING TO DO**

 **THE GOOD SAMARITAN – EFFECT: +10% POSITIVE BOND INCREASE SPEED**

'Nice, I am the king of the sea!' you think happily as you eat your pancakes. Soon after you are full, but you have one pancake left. "Are you going to eat that?" a bubbly redhead asks you after appearing out of nowhere. "No, do you want it?" you ask her. "YES, thank you!" she excitedly half-yells as she grabs the pancake with her fork.

As you grab Shadowfury out of your rocket locker you see Yang, Ruby and Jaune walking towards the cliff where initiation is supposed to start. "Hey, guys wait for me" you yell as you run up to them. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to leave you" Ruby hastily apologizes. "Don't worry, I'm fine" you say with a smile. "What happened to you though Jaune, you look sad" you ask him. "I don't think Weiss likes him" Yang whispers loudly. "The Schnee?" you ask, having not heard her first name before. "Yup that's the one, the special snowflake" she answers with a smirk on her face.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin tells you. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today" Glynda continues.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continues.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" Ozpin grimly ends.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end pf the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately" Ozpin explains.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks. "Yeah, um sir-" Jaune attempts to ask. "Good! Now, take your positions" Ozpin says. You stand ready. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question" Jaune tries to ask again. You don't get to hear anything else as you are flung into the forest. Beneath you, you hear a familiar roar; Old One-eye. 'This is going to be fun' you think as trees rush past you.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello reader, i would like to thank you for being awesome and supporting my story by reding it, and maybe even following favoriting of reviewing. (not saying that you should but rather a thank you to those who actually did). now onto the story.**

Chapter 5: Team RAOO

You draw Shadowfury as trees rush past you at incredible speeds. The massive blade looks simply lethal as the metal reflects the light of the sun. The dark barrel of the gun fits perfectly in between the blades. You pull out the mag and make sure it is fully loaded a final time. Any tree getting in your way is cut to shreds by the incredibly sharp blade.

Your flight comes to a sudden halt and you are sent crashing through the forest by the massive paws of Old One-eye. You stop after smashing through multiple trees and possibly a student and finally hit a massive rock, making it crack on impact. As you get to your feet you see Old One-eye charging at you with a whole swarm of Beowolves.

Suddenly someone joins your side and pulls out an axe that is also a shotgun. You glimpse to your side and you look into the cold dead eyes of Ash Thuzad. As you look back at the oncoming horde you hear two others joining you. You look over and see Onyx and Obsidian. " _I suggest we retreat, preferably to a more open place_ " Ash states.

"I agree" you tell him. You all begin running towards where the relics should be. You soon enter a massive clearing and see that in the other end of the clearing there is a temple of sorts, with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, the Faunus girl, Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos? And two others you don't recognize standing in it.

All four of you rush towards the temple whilst being chased by Old One-eye and it's gang, a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. "When did we start getting chased by a Deathstalker and a Nevermore?" you ask the rest of your future team. " _When we entered the clearing_ " Onyx answers plainly. 'Fantastic' you think. "Run! Run dust damn it!" you yell loudly to the people standing at the temple.

"Run and live? That's a plan I can get behind" Jaune says as he starts running. "Ash and Onyx, you go with the others" you tell them. " _Understood_ " they answer simultaneously. "Obsidian, you follow me" you tell him. " _Understood_ " he answers.

You and Obsidian run towards the temple. "Grab the other black king piece" you tell him as you see the relics and run towards one of the black kings. You look over your shoulder as you grab the black king and you see Obsidian quickly grab the other one. "Let's get moving" you yell as you start running in the direction of the others.

"Freeze anything that comes too close" you order Obsidian. " _Why not_ _ **EVERYTHING**_ _?_ " he ask menacingly as he suddenly stops. You look over your shoulder and see him send out huge amounts of ice, freezing Beowolves and slowing the larger creatures. The Deathstalker however smashes almost effortlessly through chunks of ice in its way. Old One-eye jumps over a wall of ice and Obsidian sends an ice lance at it, only for it to be caught and thrown your way. You cut the ice lance into pieces before it reaches you.

"Retreat!" you order Obsidian. You begin running, Obsidian close behind you. As you reach a much larger temple you find yourself amongst the others. "Go! All of you!" you yell in a commanding tone. "You can't just do this alone!" Ruby, Yang and Jaune yell at you. "I said **GO!** " you yell even louder and they hesitantly run towards the cliff. "This will be the day I've waited for" you whisper.

 **YOU HAVE ENTERED A BOSS BATTLE, NOW PLAYING THE BOSS MODE PLAYLIST**

You roar as you charge at your opponents head on. You make a downwards slash that is blocked by the Deathstalker. Giant Nevermore feathers rain from the sky and you dodge them gracefully. You take multiple shots at the huge bird. Old One-eye leaps at you and you take a swing at the beast. It catches your blade with its claws and throws the sword into the enormous valley. You jump after it and start running down the Cliffside. As you reach your falling weapon you jump and grab it and fire multiple shots to launch you onto a pillar. You run up the pillar using Shadowfury to accelerate and as you reach the bridge you smash through it. Using the gun you launch yourself at the giant Nevermore and land on its wing, which you instantly cut off. As the enormous beast falls you use your gun to break the sound barrier and land with possibly the most powerful punch a 17 year old has even made, shattering the Deathstalker into pieces the size of baseballs.

Now only one foe remains and you are not going to let it get away this time. As you rise you see the target. You sprint towards the target, your eyes filled with fiery hatred. It attempts to swipe at you with its claws but you block it with Shadowfury. You come within reach and head-butt the creature with enough power to send it flying. You quickly reach it and use all your speed to grab it by the throat and smash it through a tree. It simply howls and then proceeds to chomp down on your arm, releasing it. It claws at your back, spraying it with blood.

As you are about to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss you can faintly see your friends coming to help you from one side and a swarm of Beowolves coming to slaughter you in your weakened state coming from the other side. Before blacking out only three words escape your mouth; "That was awesome" you whisper.

"Wake up!" you hear as you are slapped by a gloved hand. "Wake up!" you hear again as smaller hands shake you. "Come on, wake up!" you can faintly hear Jaune saying somewhere behind you. "I'm… awake" you tell them slowly. "Yes! Raven is alive!" you hear Yang yell before being reminded why she should be banned from hugging. "Yang… I can't… breathe" you whisper as your face becomes blue. "Don't scare us like that!" she almost yells as she releases you.

"Don't tell me that the great and mighty Yang Xiao Long was scared" you state as you try to stand up. "I will punch you" she threatens lightheartedly. "How long was I out?" you ask. "The whole battle, about fifteen to twenty minutes" Ruby says as she hugs you. "You should have seen it, there were like a thousand Beowolves and there was a Nevermore and a Deathstalker and I think there were some Ursi" she quickly explains.

"Wow slow down, you can tell me what happened when we get back to Beacon" you tell her. "So are we going to be picked up by an airship or something?" Jaune asks. "No, you will be walking" Ruby tells him in a voice that probably is a parody of Ozpin. "Aww man" he answers sadly. You suddenly notice a text-box in front of you.

 **THE STAT BUFF "PLOT ARMOR" HAS ENDED**

 **PLOT ARMOR – MULTIPLY ALL STATS BY 20 FOR 10 MINUTES**

'Was that active while I fought the bosses? Did it end right before I faced Old One-eye and is that why I lost to it while I one hit the other two?' you wonder. "We should start walking, maybe there is an unknown time limit" you tell them jokingly. " _Highly unlikely, but we do not gain anything from standing here_ " Ash informs you, not getting the joke.

"Just wait a few seconds, I forgot something" you tell them as you walk over to where you annihilated the Deathstalker and there you find it; loot drops. A mask, a sword, a book, lots of lien and potions? "It actually dropped potions" you whisper. "What is it?" you hear Ruby ask curiously. "Loot drops" you tell her simply. "What?" she asks as she suddenly stands next to you and looks at the sweet loot. "When did you become a video game character?" she asks. "Right before I became a necromancer" you tell her.

"Let's take a look at the good stuff" you announce as you pick up the mask and choose to observe it.

 **GRIMM MASK – SLAYER**

 **RARITY: EPIC**

 **+50% PERCEPTION**

 **+10% DAMAGE DEALT WITH DARK AND POISON TYPE ATTACKS**

 **+10% ENDURANCE**

 **+5% STRENGTH**

 **THE GRIMM MASK THAT RESEMBLES THE DEATHSTALKER, THE WEARER GAINS SOME OF THE STRENGTH AND ENDURANCE OF THE SLAIN BEAST. THE DEATHSTALKERS ARE INFAMOUS FOR THEIR INCREDIBLE EYESIGHT AND SO ARE THOSE WHO HAVE WORN THE SLAYER MASK.**

"By Dust that is powerful!" you half-yell after seeing the stats on the item. "Try this mask on Ruby" you tell her. "Okay, I don't see why not" she answers and puts on the mask. Not five seconds later she is running around you whilst yelling "I can now see sounds" like a maniac. "Onto the sword" you announce.

 **ONE HANDED SWORD – GOLDEN DARKNESS**

 **RARITY: RARE**

 **50 DAMAGE PER ATTACK**

 **10% CHANCE TO INFLICT POISON**

 **5 POISON DAMAGE PER SECOND FOR 10 SECONDS**

 **CARVED FROM THE STINGER OF A FALLEN DEATHSTALKER THIS SWORD RETAINS SOME OF THE DEADLY POISON. THIS SWORD IS PERFECT FOR A FIGHTING STYLE THAT RELIES ON AGILITY AND ENDURANCE.**

"Dust that looks pretty good" you say as you give it to Ruby who has taken off the mask. She swings with grace and speed and it is hard to follow her movements without really trying hard. "There is also potions" you remind yourself as you pick one up and observe it.

 **TITAN POTION**

 **RARITY: UNCOMMON**

 **INCREASE THE SIZE OF THE CONSUMER BY +300% FOR 10 MINUTES**

 **INCREASE THE STRENGTH AND ENDURANCE OF THE CONSUMER BY +50% FOR 10 MINUTES**

 **DECREASE THE AGILITY OF THE CONSUMER BY -50% FOR 10 MINUTES**

"I just found a potion that makes you four times as big" you announce. "Really?" Yang asks in a surprised tone. "Yup" you answer. "How does that even work? You kill Grimm and get free things for it?" Weiss asks, still trying her best to understand the situation. "Yup" you answer her. "Are you answering "yup" to everything on purpose?" Jaune asks. "Yup" is your answer. "And last but not least, a skill book" you tell them.

 **YOU HAVE FOUND THE SKILL BOOK "THINKING WITH PORTALS" (LEGENDARY RARITY)**

 **DO YOU WANT TO USE IT? [YES] [NO]**

After pressing the yes button you are blinded by a mix of blue and orange light. A text-box suddenly appears in front of you.

 **BY READING THE SKILL BOOK "THINKING WITH PORTALS" THE SKILL [PORTALCRAFT] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[PORTALCRAFT] LV.1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO CREATE PORTALS**

 **MANA COST: 250 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN CREATE 2 LINKED PORTALS ON FLAT SURFACES OF THE SAME MATERIAL**

"I am the lord of portals" you yell before laughing like a maniac. "Portals? This is cheating" Ruby announces. "To beacon" you yell before running towards beacon.

"Russel Thrush" Ozpin announces. "Cardin Winchester" Ozpin continues. "Dove Bronzewing" Ozpin continues. "Sky Lark" Ozpin finishes telling the team members. "The four of you…" Ozpin continues and you lose interest. Ozpin reveals that the leader of the team is Cardin. He then announces Jaune the leader of team JNPR, revealing the names of his teammates to be Ren and Nora. Ozpin then goes on to announce Ruby the leader of team RWBY and then calls your name. "Raven Darke" Ozpin announces. You walk onto the scene as he reveals your teammates. "Ash Thuzad" he announces. "Onyx Thazad" he continues. "Obsidian Chillwinter" he continues. "The four of you retrieved the Black King Pieces" he tells you. "From this day forward, you will work together as…" he says, purposefully taking his time with announcing your team name. "… Team RAOO (Raw)" he announces. "Lead by…" he says slowly, for the sake of drama. "…Raven Darke" he announces and you hear the other students applauding you.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year" Ozpin says as you walk of the stage.

Unknown to you, somewhere the villain Torchwick plots and plans and schemes in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello again reader. Today i have prepared a chapter with stuff, and things. warning SHIT GETS MESSY seriously, people die. anyways hope you like my story, and if you want to leave a review it would help me a lot. thank you for reading. anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 6: Tidebringer

You lay sleepless in bed as you remember that you forgot to pack the sleeping pills you use because of your insomnia. Your team members, being dead, don't need sleep and have been studying intensely for the last 3 hours. You decide to give up on sleep.

You step out of bed and notice how barren your room looks. None of your teammates have any belonging except for their clothing and their new weapons. You only packed some clothes, some books, coffee, Black Bull and Shadowfury.

Few minutes later you stand with a freshly brewed, steaming hot, mug of coffee. You decide that no sleep or sleepiness will hinder that madness that you will bring tonight and therefor you open a can of Black Bull and mix it with your coffee.

After exactly 42 minutes and 3,14159 seconds you stand with a blueprint of project Iron Vanguard (You are sure that is how long it took, you counted). You now stand with to two things; you can now utilize portals and you now solved how to bring masses of undead into battle.

Walking out your room with the blueprint under your arm, you search for the forge. After walking for a few minutes you hear footsteps. As you round a corner you suddenly face headmaster Ozpin. "Can you tell me where the forge is?" you ask the headmaster. He gives you directions after taking a look at the blueprint and nodding approvingly.

As you enter the forge you hear the repetitive clanking of metal on metal. You walk towards the sound and find yourself standing behind someone you do not recognize. "Can I help you?" the person asks without turning to see you. "Are you the forge master?" you ask. "Yes" he answers simply. "Then I think you are the person who is best qualified to help me" you answer with a smirk. "Let me have a look at the blueprint" he tells you, still without turning. "Okay" you answer as you give him the blueprint.

A few minutes later he hands back the blueprint. "The concept is creative, the style is unique and I like the material…" he says. "… But it is still flawed, your inexperience is visible and it could be improved" he continues. "I think I'll help you" he says.

A few hours later you stand with the finished project before you. "Now place the portals" the forge master instructs you. You place the portals and see that it works. You stick and arm through and it comes out the other side. You move one of them and see that the portal stays.

"It worked" you exclaim. "Yeah it did, kid" he says. You jump through and come out the other side in one piece. "Thank you so much for helping me, I couldn't have done this on my own" you tell him. "You did great kid, I am proud of you" he tells you. "I think I'll have to go rest now" he tells you. "Well good night…" you stop. "You never told me your name" you tell him. "My name is Cobalt Steele" he says. "Well good night Cobalt" you tell him.

You walk into the undead lair in the cellar of the academy. You place one of the parts in a corner of the massive room. You enter your room shortly after and find your teammates still reading and learning. You open the other one and command a skeleton to walk through. As the skeleton walks out of the part, Ash looks and sees what you have created. " _Now it just needs a name_ " he tells you.

"Tidebringer" you say. " _The name of your secret weapon reveals its secret capabilities_ " Ash tells you. "But no one would be stupid enough to do that, or so the enemy will think, therefor they won't expect the undead tide" you explain. " _That is stupid to a point where it is possible for it to work_ " he tells you. "Also, what enemy is going to ask the name of their opponents shield?" you ask. " _Someone who has infiltrated us and acts as our friends and whilst in disguise they ask for the name_ " he tells you. "That's ridiculous, that would never happen" you dismiss. " _If you say so_ " he answers.

The next day you and your team arrive early to class and wait for the others to enter. Less than a minute before the lecture begins team RWBY and JNPR run into the classroom.

The lecture is do boring that only the undead students are paying attention, and maybe Weiss… you're not sure. Soon a note lands in front of you. You pick it up and read it.

 _Is that a new shield?_

 _Ruby_

You read it again and send note back.

 _It's also a portal to the undead lair_

The message is received and as Ruby reads the message she looks at you in awe. Next to her Weiss seems to be really pissed over something.

"… So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" the professor asks. Within a second Weiss answers as she raises her hand. "I do sir" she proclaims. "Well then, let's find out" the professor says. "Step forward, and meet your opponent" the professor says as he points to a cage with a small Grimm within.

Yang and Blake cheer for Weiss but when Ruby starts cheering Weiss gets mad at her, only her… not fair. The fight begins. Throughout the fight Ruby attempts to help but is completely shut down by Weiss. After the class is done you exit and shortly after you find yourself facing Cobalt.

"I need your help" he tells you. "What can I do for you?" you ask him. "Follow me to the forge" he says as he turns and walks towards the forge. You walk behind him in silence. "For some time I've been missing some tools" he begins. "Now I know this isn't an action filled adventure I'm sending you on but I need you to go fetch the tools I have ordered" he tells you. "There is a shop in Vale. Guns Galore is the name. You tell them you come for my order, then you bring my tools back. I'll make you something as a reward. Deal?" he asks. "Deal" you answer him.

 **A NEW QUEST HAS BEEN CREATED**

You press the next button.

 **TOOL RETRIEVAL**

 **DESCRIPTION: RETRIEVE COBALT'S TOOL ORDER FROM GUNS GALORE**

 **OBJECTIVES:**

 **FIND AND BRING BACK THE TOOLS [0/17]**

 **? (SECRET 1) [?/?]**

 **? (SECRET 2) [?/?]**

 **REWARDS:**

 **2000 XP, INCREASED BOND WITH COBALT, PRIMARY**

 **2500 XP, SECRET 1**

 **5500 XP, INCREASED BOND WITH ?, SECRET 2**

You walk through the streets of downtown Vale with the tools in a box as you hear a cry for help. The sound comes from an alley and you quickly place the box on the ground and then turn and run into the alley. A woman in her early twenties is being held at gunpoint by one man while another man stands behind her with a sword pressed against her throat. "Fuck, we got company" says the man with the sword. "Kill the bitch, then we deal with this intruder" the other man says as he turns and points his gun at you.

You become consumed with rage as you hear the blade of the sword cut open the woman's throat and blood splash onto the ground and her clothes. Before either of them has any time to react you cut the gunman in two, from his right shoulder to his left hip. "Oh fuck" yells the swordsman. You storm at him and impale Shadowfury through his stomach and into the wall behind him. "Why did you do this?" you ask him. "We…" he coughs up blood. " **WHY?** " you yell at him. "We needed… *cough* … the money" he tells you. " **YOU NEEDED DUST DAMN MONEY?** " you yell. "Yes…" he answers weakly. " **PREPARE TO DIE** " you growl.

You smash your fist into his throat multiple times. You place your foot on his face and draw Shadowfury out of his body. You quickly slice open his throat and thereafter you bring down the blade into his leg and let it stay there. You then proceed to pull out his vocal cords with your bare hands as he screams in pain. As his blood covers the both of you his screams slowly fade into a gurgling.

You open Tidebringer and take the woman's corpse and gently push it through for later resurrection. You then proceed to write in the swordsman's blood on the wall.

 **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE CONSUMED BY GREED**

You look at the warning. "I just killed two people" you say to yourself. You quickly clean yourself as best you can before picking up the box of tools and running back towards the airship that brought you to Vale. "Get me back to Beacon, no questions" you tell the pilot as you sit down in a seat and attempt to remove some of the blood in your hair.

As you enter the forge with the box in your arms Cobalt turns to look at you. "What happened kid?" he asks you. "I just killed two murderers" you say in a silent tone. "I can see that you are shocked, but sometimes you have to sacrifice some to save more" he tells you. "I guess… I am going to try to wash away the guilt with a long shower" you tell him. "Go do that kid, it'll help keep your mind away from things like that" he tells you.

After you step out of the shower you feel refreshed and less guilty. You decide to not have three people dead because of you. You put on your clothes and exit your room. You walk down to the undead lair. " _Why is there a dead person down here?_ " you hear Summer ask. "There was a minor incident, I brought the innocent here" you tell her grimly. " _How many died?_ " she asks. "Three, two of them killed this one, I got her revenge for her" you tell her.

You order your teammates to come to the lair. "When I resurrect this woman you three have to do what Ash did to make you intelligent, to her" you explain to them. " _Understood_ " they all answer in unison.

You do as usual but choose mid intelligence zombie instead of mindless and as her eyes open they shine in a mix of green and purple light. She slowly rises from the ground. " _Ready to serve_ " she says slowly. Suddenly you notice a text-box.

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

You press the next button.

 **[NECROMANCY] LV.11 (ACTIVE/PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO RAISE THE DEAD**

 **MANA COST: 150/300 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 3 MONTH OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE ZOMBIES (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 4 DAYS OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 20 MINUTES OLD CORPSES AS MID INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (300)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 15 YEAR OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE SKELETONS (150)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 3 WEEK OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT SKELETONS (150)**

 **ALL UNDEAD WITHIN 10 METERS OF YOU HEAL BY 5 HP/HOUR**

'I have undead healing now? I could live with that" you think to yourself. "If you don't mind, what is your name?" you ask the woman. " _My name is Hazel Brown_ " she answers after thinking for a few seconds. "Welcome to the undead lair, the base of operations of the undead and also the home of all but a few undead. We are currently located under Beacon Academy. You are now dead, or rather undead, therefor you are here" you tell Hazel. "What?" she asks as she looks at you as if you were mad. "Oh some on, look at Ash, Onyx and Obsidian, do they look alive? Or what about the rest of the skeletons over there?" you ask. "No they don't, but… undead? Really?" she asks you. "Yes really" you tell her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do you know?" she tells you. "Oh dust" you say as you realize that you are going to have to spend a lot of time explain to her how things work down here.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello TheKingOfPenguins here with another chapter. there is another authors note at the bottom and please read it after reding the chapter that is probably a tad too short, sorry.**

Chapter 7:

You watch as Cardin annihilates Jaune in a 'friendly' match. The blonde doesn't even stand a chance. Glynda calls the match just as Cardin is about to deliver the finishing blow. Glynda then goes on to explain how losing works in a tournament. After that she continues by announcing the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Later in the cafeteria you sit with your team at a table a little away from everyone else. "Oww that hurts" you suddenly hear from another table. As you turn to look you see Velvet the rabbit Faunus girl having her ears pulled by Cardin. You mentally order your teammates to do something about it without being caught.

Shortly after your team leaves the table and blend in with the masses Cardin is knocked out by a flying apple to the temple. As his teammates look around in confusion Sky is suddenly hit by another apple in the temple and he falls to the ground. Before they have any time to react Russel is hit with a pear to the eye, making him fall onto a table and hit his head hard enough to knock him out.

Dove starts running away in a panic but a plate is sent flying like Frisbee and he is hit in the side of the ankle, making him fall to the floor. He bangs his head on the floor as he lands and he stays down, unconscious.

As people start looking around for those responsible for the attack your teammates sit down at your table as if nothing happened. You look at them with a smirk and then nod approvingly.

During the next class you learn about the Faunus rights revolution. Dr. Oobleck moves quickly around the classroom as he drinks his coffee and teaches the whole class. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" the doctor asks. As multiple students raise their hands you notice that Blake, keeping her disguise, does not raise her hand even though you are sure she has been discriminated.

A few minutes later Jaune and Cardin both get humiliated. As class ends the two humiliated boys are asked to stay a little longer. As you walk out of the classroom you see Pyrrha waiting next to the door. "You're waiting for Jaune right?" you ask her. "Yes" she answers in surprise. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, his pride is hurt" you tell her before walking away in silence.

A few hours later you walk around the undead lair wondering what to do. You suddenly realize that team RWBY has never seen the undead lair, even though Ruby's mother lives down here for now. You take out your scroll and call Ruby. "Hey Ruby, it's me Raven, I was just wondering, no one on your team has ever been to the undead lair right?" you ask her. "No, but it would be awesome if we could" she replies. "Gather your team and meet me in the cafeteria, we are going to the lair" you tell her. "Yes!" she happily replies.

As you step into the cafeteria you see that team RWBY has already assembled and are waiting for you. "I assume that Ruby got you here really fast and forcefully" you tell them. "She literally broke the sound barrier… twice!" Weiss half-yells angrily. "To the lair!" you announce as you turn around a run towards the entrance to the lair. "It seriously needs a better name that 'The Lair'" Yang says as she and the rest of team RWBY run after you.

You stand at the top of a stairwell with a sign saying personnel only on a sign next to it. "This is the entrance?" Ruby asks. "Yes it is, now follow me" you say as you start walking down the stairs. " _Welcome back Raven_ " Hazel greets you as you enter the lair. "Who is that?" all of team RWBY ask at once. "This is Hazel Brown, the newest addition to the undead horde" you explain. " _You say horde as if we all are mindless_ " Hazel says in a mock hurt tone. "Six undead are sentient" you state. " _Details_ " she dismisses. "Where is King?" you ask. " _He is currently chocking a zombie that stepped on him_ " she says. You mentally order King to stop and come to you. "Who is King?" Ruby asks curiously. "My loyal undead king cobra" you tell her.

"Where is…" she stops and yelps as King starts crawling up her leg. King then slithers up her body to her neck where he lays himself like a scarf. "There" you answer her half-finished question with a smirk. "Lucky you, King likes you" you tell her. " _Wait, is King actually intelligent, I thought that was a joke_ " Hazel states in confusion. "Yeah, as I said six undead are intelligent; Hazel, Ash, Onyx, Obsidian, Summer and King" you tell them.

"Anyway, follow me" you say. You enter the massive hall on your right and turn around and see mixed expressions at seeing the full horde of undead. "This is where we keep the most of the undead" you tell them. "How is the training going?" you ask into the horde. " _Most of the skeletons are picking up on bows, a few are okay with a rifle and a portion of the zombies are learning to use various melee weapons_ " you hear Summer summarize from somewhere in the horde. " _Do you have guests with you?_ " Summer asks. "Yeah team RWBY is here" you tell her.

"Oh Dust I am so happy to see you again" Ruby says as she embraces her undead mother. " _I am happy to see you too, all of you_ " Summer answers before embracing the whole of team RWBY at once. "So what is your job down here?" Yang asks. " _I am the undead general_ " she answers with a smile. Jaws drop instantly.

Quite possibly an hour later team RWBY are finally ready to continue. "Next up is the laboratory where we conduct experiments and the likes" you tell team RWBY as you begin walking towards the other room. "Mostly it's just me and Ash working in the lab but Summer and Onyx stop by every once in a while" you tell them.

As you step into the laboratory you see Ash working on something in a corner. "What are you working on?" you ask. " _Something that could come in handy_ " he answers. "Yeah, well what is it?" you ask. " _Have you ever heard of multiverse theory?_ " Ash asks.

 **here i am again with another note. as you can see i made a massive cliffhanger, sorry. now because of this new multiverse idea i want you all to say which of the following universes you would like for raven to visit first. note that i will still continue this story but this is a choice of what other story i should start.**

 **option 1- my little pony- the light choice**

 **option 2- warhammer 40k- the dark choice**

 **option 3- something else (Tell me what)- the ? choice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello TKOP here with another chapter. this is probably not what anyone was expecting but... yeah... i did something. please leave a review, it helps me greatly as an author. THANK YOU FOR READING. anyway i blame Cthulhu. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: Fang

Fang knew from an early age that she was different. All Beowolves are slightly different and she knew that, but she was different on a scale beyond comprehension. She realized that she was faster, stronger and far more intelligent than any other Beowolf her age and even those older than herself. Whereas those around her age showed no intelligence beyond pure aggressiveness and hatred towards humans and Faunus she had already used her intelligence and cunning to ambush and assassinate lone huntsmen at the age of 5.

Her intelligence and wisdom rapidly grew as she grew older; her body too far surpassed the strength and size of others her age. At the age of 8 she singlehandedly overthrew the elders of the pack and became that pack leader. At the age of 10 she had conquered many other packs of Beowolves and was the alpha of about one tenth of the Emerald Forest. At the age of 12 she invented her own written language and successfully translated the growls and barfs of the Beowolves into something that could be written.

At age 15 she had become the leader of every Beowolf in the Emerald Forest. After that she had used her time studying humans and other Species of Grimm. Her next prey were the Ursi whom she defeated by utilizing their own tactics. At the age of 18 she had subdued every species of Grimm in the Emerald Forest. They all followed her commands and utilizing the written language she translated the languages of the Deathstalkers, the Ursi, the Nevermores and even the King Taijitu into a common language that she learned every Grimm in the forest.

She had become the leader, the alpha, the apex predator.

The next 12 years were spent training the Grimm, learning them to work together. A few stood out and she personally trained them into becoming something more that predators. She made them leaders. They worked together and led the Grimm more successfully than ever before.

One day Talon, her most trusted Nevermore captain, reported that his scouts had found and ancient temple deep inside the forest. She entered together with Claw and Tusk, an Ursa and a Boarbatusk, and found ancient knowledge, as well as a new species of Grimm whom she appropriately named The Forgotten. They were quickly integrated into the Grimm society she had built. Using the ancient knowledge she learned of other temples hidden within other forests across the world.

One day she left to find other temples across the world, leaving her society in the claws of Talon. She arrived at the island the humans called Patch a few days later. What she found was beyond depressing. The Grimm there almost consisted solely of Beowolves. All of them were primitive, simpleminded beasts. They had potential but they were untrained. Their pack leaders had no tactical cunning, no experience and no pride. She defeated them all within a day.

She soon found the temple within the forest. She gathered all but a few of The Forgotten. Gathering what she could of knowledge she started training the Beowolves of Patch. Then she met Raven. The encounter left her scarred, wounded, angered. She realized that Raven was too strong for her. Raven was a mighty opponent. But she would not be defeated, she searched the ancient books for a way to defeat Raven, and she found something.

The Nemesis was its name. It was a device that could allow her to scale her strength alongside the strength of her Nemesis. She pushed her limits, searching frantically for the artifact. Soon she found it, within the temple in the Emerald Forest. As the device was activated she felt herself growing in strength rapidly. Their next encounter went much better in Fang's opinion. She defeated her opponent in two strikes but was however forced to retreat and let a small group of her minions cover her as 11 of Raven's allies attacked at once.

Now days later she was studying within the temple. She found something of interest, a special ritual, the ritual of summoning. She decided that she might need outside help and decided to attempt the ritual. After hours of preparations she was finally ready to perform the ritual.

She drew a pentagram using the blood of The Forgotten. Black candles were lit with green fire. As she said the words of summoning, that would be gibberish to anyone else, the books around her started to float. She herself found that she was weightless and slowly started floating too. There was a complete silence except for the words spoken in a forgotten language coming from Fang. The fires from the candles started growing and as the flames pulsated their colors changed into something beyond recognition. One could not say a specific color as this was something beyond imagination; the sight of such a thing was almost maddening.

Whispers filled the room as she spoke. The whispers were coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. The words were in a language that wasn't imaginable. The meaning behind the words was something sinister, corrupt and purely evil. If one understood the words said one would go insane from the absolute evil that was being spoken. Just hearing the sounds was filling Fang with anger and hatred for everything. The words were distorted and twisted and one could not repeat the sounds if one wished to.

A rift in reality opened and Fang saw a face. It was an indescribable abomination of pure evil and horror. Just a glimpse of the creature would drive any lesser being completely insane but Fang stood strong, staring into the eyes of terror. Within the eyes was a true horror beyond mortal comprehension. Fang witnessed total oblivion, absolute destruction and unbearable pain. The being was something beyond reality, more than a god, with the power to erase existence if it so wished. The look in its immortal eyes promised pain, death and destruction to anyone it disliked.

It spoke and the words shook her very being, shredded the books near her and cracking the walls. The words were beyond meaning but she understood. It asked for entertainment, and promised a reward beyond mortal imagination. Fang could only nod as she stood there feeling only total, engulfing fear. It read her mind as an open book and horrible feeling of darkness it left in her mind was beyond painful. It knew why she had started the ritual. And it answered by sending something through before sealing the gate to oblivion with a single thought.

The encounter left her mentally scarred and she knew that if she did not do as promised she would experience total oblivion in a way so painful and horrible that she almost fell to insanity at the thought. A thought, not her own, entered her mind and she knew all she needed about the creature. It was not nearly one of the strongest minions of the creature as those could wipe galaxies from existence with a mere thought. This creature however was the pinnacle of natural evolution in a harsh environment. It could easily defeat a Deathstalker. Even the Dinosaurs she had read about could not go one on one with this majestic beast.

Standing roughly three meters tall with massive claws capable of shredding anything this beast was nothing to play around with. Its sharp teeth and large horns gave it a devilish appearance. Its powerful legs gave it the agility to dodge gunfire even in close quarters situations. Its heavy scales made it almost bulletproof. Its red eyes shone with intelligence and Fang instantly knew that it was like her, an extraordinary individual from an already powerful race. As she spoke it slowly mimicked her words and quickly the words it said started to fit together. Within an hour it had learned the language of the Grimm.

It quickly accepted its place as the second strongest amongst the Grimm and its aura of power let the other Grimm know that it was not to be discussed. A single proud Taijitu captain challenged it to a duel. Fang told the creature to go easy on the captain. It showed extreme restraint as it only severely wounded the captain in its first swipe and stopped after that. The Taijitu conceded and after that, no Grimm challenged the newcomer ever again.

They trained vigorously day and night and the creature soon came to rival her power before she found The Nemesis. Together they found new sciences and learned things previously beyond imagination. Together they managed to create another Nemesis module. She gave this new Nemesis module to the creature as a gift and it thankfully accepted. They quickly came to rival each other in strength after that.

Fang was sure there were other worlds beyond their own world and used the being from beyond reality as proof. They studied together intensely and soon found a telescope powerful enough to let them see the stars clearly. Theories came from that and they agreed that there were other worlds close to the stars. They realized that they could not reach the stars and decided to find another way to enter other worlds.

They studied arcane and ancient sources and found another way to enter realms not found in the stars. They discovered the multiverse. They had no way to enter the multiverse yet but they had theories and tested day and night. They finally managed to open a rift in reality, but not into the multiverse, they once again stared into the eyes of The Being.

Its eternal gaze landed on them and a feeling of dread crashed upon them with enough force to physically knock them to the ground. The being moved and the pure mass of terror once again made them shake in fear. The size of the being once again shook their beliefs of reality and even the smallest movements it made sent ripples of destruction throughout the multiverse. Around it were four lesser beings. They were still unimaginable in size and the sight of them tested their sanity.

One of them, the smallest, youngest and least insanity inducing was a being whose name when spoken could only be interpreted as something along the lines of Slaanesh. Its true name was beyond reality and the constantly changing form it had visibly was purely horrifying. It was a mass of flesh and carapace larger than suns and the color was indescribable. Its eyes showed some of the most disturbing creatures imaginable doing horrifying things in a realm beyond mortal imagination. Its smile was a disturbing and insanity inducing horror show of jagged, mismatched teeth of all shapes and sizes.

The next one was a being of pure anger, hatred, fury, rage and wrath. This thing filled them both with unimaginable rage. Khorne was the sound one would make if asked of its name. This being was like the others, an insanity inducing mass of flesh but as the others floated in their realm of psychosis this one sat on a throne of skulls of all kinds. The amount of skulls was beyond imagination and no number in existence could come anywhere close to the real number. Its voice was maddening, rage inducing and powerful. It spoke in a language beyond understanding but they could understand that it spoke of death destruction and utter chaos. Within its eyes was entire worlds burning, creatures doing things so painful that just knowing of its existence would make lesser beings commit suicide in the most disturbing way imaginable.

The rift closed again before they could look at the two last beings. They looked at each other and knew that there would be a time when they would explore the multiverse but that time was not yet.

The following days were spent studying humans, Faunus and their language. They learned to speak the human language and using that they found a name for the newcomers species, a name befitting of its kind. They both agreed on the name.

The newcomer was a Deathclaw.


	9. Chapter 9

**sup... TKOP here with another chapter. i'll give y'all a warning... SHIT GETS MESSY. really f***ing messy. like you would not believe. reader beware blood, gore and detailedly described violence ahead. i blame Khorne. Next chapter will be on my other story. anyways ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 9: Ambush in Forever Fall

You look at your stats once again. You've been training and grinding a lot and your stats show it.

 **RAVEN DARKE – THE GAMER**

 **LV.13**

 **350 HP**

 **390 AP**

 **730 MP**

 **STRENGTH 26**

 **PERCEPTION 23**

 **ENDURANCE 25**

 **CHARISMA 21**

 **INTELLIGENCE 41**

 **AGILITY 20**

 **LUCK 22**

 **AURA 27**

As made visible by your stats you've worked hard the last few days. Along with that you have been power leveling your necromancy skill. You open the necromancy tab.

 **[NECROMANCY] LV.23 (ACTIVE/PASSIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO RAISE THE DEAD**

 **MANA COST: 100/200/500 PER USE**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 4 YEAR OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE ZOMBIES (100)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 6 MONTH OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (100)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 1 DAY OLD CORPSES AS MID INTELLIGENCE SERVANT ZOMBIES (200)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 3 CENTURIES OLD CORPSES AS MINDLESS SLAVE SKELETONS (100)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 4 MONTH OLD CORPSES AS LOW INTELLIGENCE SERVANT SKELETONS (100)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 2 WEEKS OLD CORPSES AS MID INTELLIGENCE SERVANT SKELETONS (200)**

 **YOU CAN RESSURECT MAX 15 HOURS OLD DESTROYED CORPSES AS SERVANT PATCHWORKS (500)**

 **ALL UNDEAD WITHIN 500 METERS OF YOU HEAL BY 4 HP/MINUTE**

 **ALL UNDEAD WITHIN 10 METERS OF YOU GET +6 ENDURANCE**

You take a look at the much improved skill and you realize that by doubling its level you have much more than doubled the effects. Where before all undead within 10 meters of you healed 1 every 12 minutes, now all undead within 500 meters of you heal 1 every 15 seconds. You are curious about the patchwork thing and therefor you tap the line of text describing that exact part of the skill. Another tab opens and it shows a picture. The picture looks a lot like Thaddius from Heartboulder.

A lot of your other skills have developed too and you feel pretty ready for whatever the world has to throw at you. Tomorrow some of the teams a going to the Forever Fall Forest on a fieldtrip and team RAOO is one of them. You decide to walk from your room to make sure everything is all right in the lair.

As you turn a corner you see Jaune standing outside his room with Cardin on his Scroll. " _Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasp._ " You hear Cardin say. Jaune makes a terrified sound in response. " _And make sure they've got some_ _ **really**_ _big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!_ " Cardin finishes. Jaune closes his Scroll and as it starts beeping again he walks away.

Utilizing your now level 12 sneak skill you stealth fully stalk Jaune through the corridors. As he stops at a window and looks at the shattered moon with sadness in his eyes you sneak behind him and you wait until he notices your reflection in the window. He jumps and looks as if you scared him a lot. "Do you need some help with catching those Rapier Wasps?" you ask. "Oh Dust you heard that didn't you?" he asks as looks to the floor in shame. "Yep" you confirm simply. "I guess I could use some help" Jaune admits.

About half an hour later you enter the undead lair once again. Hazel tries to greet you with a tackle hug but you dodge and she flies past you and smacks into the wall with enough force to make a cracking sound. She slides down the wall making a pained and defeated noise. You greet the others normally and soon walk into the barracks. The skeletons are using bows, rifles and snipers at a shooting range with varying degrees of success but even the worst of them manage to hit once in a while. In the other end the zombies are wearing armor and wielding various melee weapons sparring with each other. Some of them seem too clumsy to be able to fight properly yet but a few seem to know exactly what they are doing.

"Can you call over the best of each team?" you ask Summer. " _Hunter, Brick get over here_ " she yells in a commanding tone. A zombie around 2 meters tall wearing full plate armor and wielding a mighty halberd strides towards you with each step making the floor shake a bit. From the other side a skeleton with a cloak and a bandanna walks towards you as he slings his massive sniper rifle onto his back.

" _This is Brick_ " Summer says as she points to the massive zombie. " _He is the only common zombie to actually have an Aura, we think it's because he had it unlocked before he died_ " Summer explains. " _He stands 2 meters 10 centimeters or 7 feet tall_ " she continues. " _Using his massive plate armor and mighty halberd he has successfully rammed and stabbed every single zombie he has sparred with_ " she continues. " _His Semblance allows him to conjure multiple floating spears and send them at his opponents with surprising accuracy_ " she finishes. " _And this is Hunter_ " she introduces the skeleton marksman. " _He too has an Aura and Semblance_ " she says. " _In life he was a Faunus of some kind as his vision is vastly superior to that of the other skeletons_ " she continues. " _He currently holds the record for highest hit/miss ratio for all of us with a ratio of 1987/0_ " She tells you. " _His semblance sets his bullets ablaze and when they hit they will explode_ " she finishes.

"I see everything here is in order so I'll just let it stay in your capable hands" you tell her with a confident smile. You walk into the laboratory and see Ash working on the multiverse portal. " _Are you ready to head back into Equestria?_ " Ash asks with a rattling snicker. He finds it very humorous that the first world you decided to visit turned you into a pony. "Soon, but first we have a fieldtrip to the Forever Fall Forest tomorrow" you remind him. " _I know, I know but you seemed so happy there_ " he rattles with an innocent smile.

The next day you, your team, team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and Glynda are walking through the Forever Fall Forest. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Glynda tells you as you walk.

-Fang-

Stalking ones prey was easy, setting up a distraction was easy, all of this was easy and Fang knew it. She realized that this would surely anger Raven and the others but weakening their forces should be easy. She sent an Ursa to distract them, divide them, and make them move apart. Some of them had to stay behind and make sure the sap stayed safe. And as Fang had predicted the hammer wielding red head stayed behind as Fang knew that the girl loved sweets, and that the sap was quite sweet.

Fang saw Raven run to help the boy. The time was right. The ambush was ready. Multiple Beowolves rustled in the bushes, distracting the group. Deathclaw whispered in the human's tongue, speaking to them from the shadows. They knew not what was happening. At exactly the same time Fang and Deathclaw both lounged at the young trainees. The humans dispersed and they saw their opportunity. Quickly changing direction they both struck at the redhead and just as expected their claws bounced off the girls Aura. However Fang knew that her Aura reserves were not without a limit and both of them therefor continued their onslaught.

She fought valiantly that much was true. She swung, shot, dodged and blocked time and time again but it did not last forever. They soon tired her and even though her friends were trying to help she did not last. Her Semblance gave her strength, endurance and speed but even still she was fighting two apex predators at once, and those were not good odds. Suddenly a blow went through her Aura, it being too depleted to help anymore. After that the girl was shredded. Each strike ripped chunks of meat from her body. Wherever their claws struck, her flesh would tear. She was thrown like a ragdoll, helpless and broken. A slash cut open her throat and as the blood gushed out and sprayed everything around the girl still refused to die.

They clawed and cut at her stomach again and again. Finally as they reached her spine and cut it in two she fell apart. Her legs fell to the ground and sprayed the ground in blood. They continued to cut at her upper body. Guts dangled from her body as she faded from consciousness. The screaming she had emitted from the very first strike ended at the same time as her heartbeat. The bullets and cuts that covered did not stop them. Deathclaw delivered a final strike at the upper part of the destroyed corpse, sending it flying through the forest.

They looked around. Most of them were standing there in shock and disgust; a few of them were puking violently. And then there was the boy, Ren was his name. The closest this girl had to family. He looked down at the ground. A single tear fell from his face and as it fell time seemed to slow down. He looked up as it fell. His eyes were filled with a rage beyond any human. The boy they had observed as being friendly and patient now looked through them with a rage that was even greater than that of Khorne itself. He was shaking. His face was stone as he looked at them with the intent to kill, destroy and decimate. He drew his weapon and walked towards them in a way that would seem casual if he did not have an aura of death surrounding him.

They looked at each other and agreed that their work was done for the time being. As they turned to run a demon was upon them. A superhuman torrent of frenzied attacks was being thrown at them. They did not have the benefit of an Aura. Few seconds later they were bleeding profusely. The demon of a boy delivered a kick that broke the leg of Deathclaw. He threw his weapons and he tackled Fang to the ground with the strength of a dragon. He sat upon her throat and started punching her face. multiple teeth were punched out, her jaw broke and her skull fractured multiple places. His fists were bleeding just as much as her face but he did not care. His wrath was far beyond his pain.

Deathclaw tried to swipe at the boy but with unnatural speed he caught the arm and broke it three different places within half a second. He threw away Deathclaw as if Deathclaw was just a small toy. He picked up one of his weapons and stared into Fangs eye. What she saw in his eyes was that he could end the fight whenever he wanted. But he did not want it to end. He wanted them to suffer a face worse than death. He wanted them to suffer eternally. He took the blade of his weapon and cut open the scar tissue on her eye. She howled in pain but he slammed her mouth shut. He then hammered down the blade into her blinded eye again and again.

She could not resist, she could not end it and she could not stop him. So she lay there, and took her punishment. She saw Deathclaw vanish in a flash of eldritch fire and knew that The Being From Beyond Reality would not let its toys be broken so easily. She felt a pain, a corrupting unending pain, it was a good pain. She looked around and found herself in the temple in the Emerald Forest next to Deathclaw. She knew she would survive yet another day.

-Raven-

As soon as the screaming started you had known something was off. You run through the forest, the others right behind you. You crash into a crate of sap. You look around. You see blood, way too much blood. In a sea of blood and gore sits Ren. He is just as covered in blood and gore as the ground around him. He is screaming in rage and pounding the ground. You see legs, separate from the body. The body lays about 30 meters away.

It's Nora.

Nora is dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMYGODPLESEDONTHATEMEIDIDNTMEANTOBESOSLOWIMNOTDEADPLEASEDONTHATEME! okay, calm down. TKOP here with another chapter. today Raven gets to do some fun shit, it involves a mini Kel'Thuzad and a full size Coliseum. also to celebrate the official first breaking of the 4rth wall in my story i decided that from now on, the characters that can break the 4rth wall will talk to the people in a tiny end note thing, starting now! anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 10: Enter the Coliseum

"Dust damn it!" you yell in surprise as you appear from a newly created interdimensional portal that you accidentally placed on the side of a building, somewhere in vale, 3 meters above the ground. Below you stand team RWBY. "Watch out!" you shout. Three of the team members manage to move in time, the white clad heiress simply looks up at you in surprise whilst her mouth is slightly agape. Your body crashes into hers and the both of you slam violently into the ground.

"You're back!" Ruby yells excitedly before dashing towards you, once again slamming you into the ground as she happily tackle-hugs you. "Yeah I am" you say with a smirk as you release yourself from her grasp. "How did you know where to find us?" Blake asks calmly. "I honestly had no idea, I just made a portal to Vale" you say dismissively. "But why did you appear here?" Blake asks with a thinking expression. "Plot convenience I guess" you say dismissively. "Shhh, who allowed you to break the fourth wall?" Yang asks with a serious expression as she keeps your mouth shut with the palm of her hand. The others stare at you in confusion.

Moments later you stand with a huge grin. "So, what's the news? You're all giddy" Yang asks with a smile. "Deathclaw is no more" you inform them. Jaws drop instantly. "Anyway, I'm taking a well-deserved break, probably going to play Heartboulder or something" you say. "And like that, you just shrug it off" Yang says in mock sadness. "See you around" you say with a smile before running cartoon style.

Minutes later you sit on your bed in your dorm. You pull out your Scroll and open the Heartboulder app. Suddenly as the loading screen plays you are greeted with a text box.

 **ASSIMILATE?**

 **[YES] [NO]**

You read the text twice, thrice, five times, nope it still surprises you. You decide to simply go with the flow and hope that this will be fun. You press the yes button. You are blinded by a green light. The first thing you see is multiple text boxes in front of you.

 **BY ASSIMILATING HEARTBOULDER THE SKILL [CARD GAMING] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[CARD GAMING] LV. 1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO PLAY CARDS IN REAL LIFE**

 **MANA COST: VARIED**

 **CURRENT CARDS: FROST NOVA, ICE RAGER AND OBSIDIAN DESTROYER**

You attempt to process the information in front of you. You fail miserably. You decide to look at the other boxes before attempting to comprehend the absolutely ridiculous ability that is The Gamer.

 **BY ASSIMILATING HEARTBOULDER YOU HAVE OPENED THE ARENA**

 **IN THE ARENA YOU CAN FIGHT ANYONE FROM ANY WORLD YOU HAVE VISITED**

 **DEPENDING ON THE FOE YOU CAN WIN DIFFERENT REWARDS**

You once again find yourself in a state of minor shock. You close the box and look at the last one. As you look at the last one you start twitching slightly.

 **BY ASSIMILATING HEARTBOULDER YOU HAVE UNLOCKED (3) ASSISTANTS**

 **MINI KEL'THUZAD – 10 INCHES OF PURE CUTENESS, AND NECROMANCY, THAT TOO**

 **MINI NEFARIAN – THE SIZE OF A PUPPY, THE CUTENESS OF, WELL, ANOTHER PUPPY**

 **MINI RAFAAM – THE SUPREME ARCHAEOLOGIST, BUT SCALED DOWN, A LOT**

You close the text box and behind it were, well, tiny final bosses. "Rafaam! What sort of artifact did you meddle with this time?" the tiny voice of mini Kel'Thuzad asks angrily. "I did not do anything, why don't you ask Nefarian?" mini Rafaam answers, equally angrily. "Are you accusing me, arch-thief?" Nefarian asks with a tone that implies that he too is angry. "I believe I am at fault here" you say, surprising the tiny villains as they did not realize your presence.

"And who might you be?" all three of them ask at once. "Allow me to introduce myself" you say with a smirk. "I am Raven Darke, the Tidebringer, the wielder of Shadowfury, the skillful necromancer, the bane of Deathclaw, the creator of portals, the explorer of tombs, the good Samaritan, the traveler of the multiverse, the protagonist, the master magician, the king of the sea and The Gamer" you introduce yourself whilst striking an epic pose. "Your title is too long, it makes you sound stupid" mini Nefarian coldly replies.

"A fellow necromancer?" mini Kel'Thuzad asks in surprise. "Explorer of tombs?" mini Rafaam asks with a smile. "Two against one, my title is awesome" you state with a grin. "But I have to ask, what is with this gamer part of your title?" mini Rafaam asks. "Ah, that, it ties in with the protagonist part, you see, The Gamer is my special ability, it allows me to live life like a video game protagonist, and that's why you are here too, I assimilated another game where you are in, and that summoned you" you explain. "That kind of makes sense" mini Kel'Thuzad says whilst nodding in understanding.

"Another thing I got when I assimilated your game is the ability to enter some sort of arena where I can fight anyone from any world I've visited and get rewards for it, I plan to visit this arena and fight someone" You inform them. "Then what's the holdup, why don't we visit now?" mini Rafaam asks. "I was waiting for you to ask that" you say with a smirk as you mentally give the command to enter the arena.

You find yourself in utter darkness. A glowing panel opens in front of you. At your feet mini Rafaam lights a tiny torch that illuminates the faces of the tiny final bosses. You look upon the panel and see two large buttons. One of them says Remnant and the other one says Equestria. You press the one that says Remnant. The buttons vanish and a new set of buttons show up. In front of the panel opens a tab.

 **DO YOU WANT A TUTORIAL ON THE ARENA? (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)**

 **[YES] [NO]**

You press yes for safety reasons. A voice in your head starts teaching you on how to use the different settings and options on the panel. You are advised to pick an easy opponent for your tutorial battle. You open the opponent choosing part of the panel. Within you can see an array of people. Next to their names are difficulty ratings, ranging from very easy to **Brutal**. You pick out your opponent. Both the tab and the panel sink into the ground. In front of you there is a small stripe of light. As the stripe of light widens you realize that a massive gate is opening in front of you. Walking towards the gate you see a figure standing in front of you.

Before you stand Jaune. Above his head, **Jaune Ark – pre Emerald Forest** , is written in black text. You almost feel bad for him; he doesn't even have an aura yet, key word being _almost_. A psychotic smile spreads across your face as you draw Shadowfury at the helpless copy of your friend. A fanfare announces the beginning of the match. You rush past him before he has any time to react and deliver a devastating cut as you pass him. You stop about ten meters behind him and hear blood splash into the sand beneath you. You wait a few seconds. You hear the dull thud of his decapitated head hitting the sand.

 **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE ARENA TUTORIAL**

 **BY COMPLETING THE ARENA TUTORIAL YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE CARD (ENTER THE COLISEUM)**

You stare at the text for a moment. You slap yourself just to make sure it's real and as it doesn't vanish you decide to stop giving a fuck what the game pulls on you. You go back to the dark room and open up the panel again. You pick out your opponent and step back into the arena. The way bigger person in front of you chuckles slightly at the sight of you. Above his head, **Grey Shade – White Fang lieutenant** , is written in black text. You look each other in the eyes and trade murderous smirks as you simultaneously draw your weapons.

The fanfare signals the beginning of the match. You jump into the air and cast a frost nova at Grey. The wave of frost approaches him and as it reaches him he blocks it with his chainsaw. You make a portal beneath you and behind him and as you appear from the other portal you slash him across his back. He stumbles forward before regaining control. He swings at you but you block the strike with Tidebringer. You fly backwards from the force of the strike. You land on the side of the arena, feet first, and start running down the wall. He approaches you menacingly, dragging the chainsaw through the sand, creating a dust cloud behind him.

You summon an Obsidian Destroyer within the dust cloud without him noticing. Its massive obsidian fist emerges from the dust and crashes into the side of his unknowing head. He is sent flying and only stops when his body smashes into the wall, making a sickening crunching sound and cracking the wall behind him. He coughs up blood and looks at the Obsidian Destroyer with hatred and rage in his eyes. He slowly stands up and picks up his chainsaw. He slowly shambles toward the massive being, each step making him rasp for air and making his legs crack.

The hulking behemoth of a being you summoned strides toward the man like a lion would approach fallen prey; victoriously. It summons a swarm of scarabs and sends them upon the man. They completely surround him and cover his legs, biting him, letting out blood. But he keeps walking, as if belt deep in water he slowly approaches the animated being. It swipes at him with a massive claw but he blocks it with his chainsaw. It strikes again, he blocks it. It continues to strike at him but he doesn't seem to care, he just blocks and continues. Finally a strike breaks the chainsaw and claw hits his masked face, sending him flying again, simultaneously knocking of his mask.

He looks upon the Obsidian Destroyer with relentless determination and struggles to get to his feet again. At this point you decide that he has had enough punishment and end his suffering by teleporting behind him and decapitating him with a swift strike. His chainsaw is deeply embedded in the sand and his headless body defiantly rests against it, still after his death his body is determined not to fall. You honestly feel bad, you so easily could have overpowered him yourself but you summoned the Obsidian Destroyer just to test it. In this battle you were not the hero, even fighting against a member of the White Fang you were the villain. The corpse of the true hero still stands tall, not allowing you to accomplish your goals without moral doubt.

'no!' you think. You are at right here. You fought a member of the White Fang. You didn't even fight a real person with loved ones. You fought a copy, a clone, a fake. What you fought did not have a family waiting for them to go home, no home to return to. What you fought didn't even have a moral compass. What you fought was a mindless shadow of a person. Nothing more, nothing less. Your moral compass might not be quite the same after this encounter.

You decide to exit the arena completely for now. You lay down in your bed. "That was absolutely brutal, I loved it!" exclaims an exited mini Nefarian. "That was pretty Dust damn brutal, wasn't it?" you say as you attempt to relax. "I wonder what my friends have been doing" you say as you sit up. "Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!" you hear Blake loudly exclaim from their room. You can hear someone quickly running away. "That sounded serious, I'll go check what happened" you tell the minis. You walk into the hallway and look at the RWY part of team RWBY just standing there in surprise and confusion. "I think I need a recap of what happened today" you state.

 **Oh Dust, we're in an end note - Yang**

 **Yeah we are, get ready for some epic oneliners in the future - Raven**

 **Don't be corny or i will punch you - Yang**

 **okay, okay, please don't hurt me - Raven**


	11. Chapter 11

**TKOP here with another chapter. Pleasant feast of Winters Veil and a happy new year. This chapter is full of crazy shit and i honestly think some of it is pretty damn messed up, I blame Khorne. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought about it in a review. See you in the end note. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: insanity inbound

"So you just mindlessly discriminated Faunus without even considering she was one herself? She wears a bow at all times for Pete's sake!" you angrily half-yell at the snobby heiress. "Who is Pete?" a clueless Ruby asks from her bed. "It's a saying" you calmly explain. You look back at Weiss and the two of you start a silent stare-off. After a few moments of intense staring you sigh and bring your hand to your face. "This is your problem, I'm going to help look of course, but you seriously messed up, Weiss" you say as you remove your hand from your face. "For now I'll be in the lair, doing some science, call me if you need something" you say. "See you later" you say before turning and leaving.

As you are walking towards the lair you bring out your Scroll and write a message to Nora. "Where are you right now?" you write. "My team room, why?" she writes back. "I need you for some scientific stuff in the lair" you answer. A few minutes later you enter the lair. Somehow the patchwork that is Nora is already here. "Great, you're here already, into the lab we go" you say before walking into the lab part of the lair. As Nora walks into the room you pull out a makeshift surgery table from somewhere within Ash's pile of scientific junk and drag it into the middle of the room.

"Please, lay here" you say whilst motioning toward the surgery table. "Okay" Nora says as she lies down. You find various tools, a few scalpels, a bone saw and various other blades. "In case I hit some things and cause an involuntary reaction I wouldn't want to cut something wrong, so I kind of have to tie you down, that's all right, right?" you ask. "Okay" she repeats with a smile. "Anyway, I don't think I told you what we're doing, right?" you say as you pull out some rope. "Nope" she simply answers as you tie down her left leg.

"Today, we're going to try to enhance your body with various things such as armor plating" you explain with a twisted smile as you use a large chain to strap her right leg onto the table. "Great" she replies with a giddy smile as you use a roll of duct tape to secure her right arm to the table. "I don't really have anything to stop you from using your left arm so I'll just trust you to keep it still for the time of this little operation" you say you strap on a surgical mask. She salutes you with her left arm whilst you put on a pair of rubber gloves.

You cut open her stomach whilst smiling beneath your mask. "Well, it seems some of your organs are in the way, I'll just remove them for now" you say as you cut out most of her digestive tract and place it on a table next to you. Beneath the surgical mask you begin whistling a slowed down version of "Pop Goes the Weasel". Continuing your procedure you realize something. "Change of plans" you say. "Instead of internal armor plating I'll replace your bones with steel bones cool right?" you explain. "All of them?" she asks. "Yeah, all the bones" you say whilst nodding slowly. As you cut open her chest you start whistling "Twisted Nerve".

As you remove the bones from her right leg you hear footsteps outside moving toward the door to the lab. You recognize the sound of the footsteps to be Ruby's. The door swings open and Ruby steps inside, looking down at her scroll and therefore not noticing the bloody mess in front of her. "You weren't responding to any of our messa-" she stops as she looks up at the horror show before her. "It isn't that bad" you say without having looked around. She looks around in utter terror, her mouth wide open in shock. "Hi Ruby" Nora says from the surgery table as she waves with the arm that isn't taped to the table. This is apparently what makes the situation too much to handle for the girl as she faints and falls to the floor.

You look around and notice why the poor girl fainted. Nora herself is a complete mess, cut open just about everywhere and completely covered in blood. Her bloody organs are scattered across multiple tables, some of her guts are just hanging from piles of organs. About half of her bones lie in a pile covered in blood and varying amounts of flesh. There is literally blood everywhere within five feet of the table and a lot of blood splattered across other parts of the room, there is even a bit of blood on the ceiling light, making the lighting in the room red and unnerving. You take a look at yourself and realize that you too are covered in blood and small chunks of flesh.

"How did we get this much blood everywhere?" you ask Nora with a concerned expression. "Do you remember the chainsaw?" she replies. "No, I honestly don't" you say as you cover your mouth with your hand and look at the nightmarish scene before you again. "Okay, we finish this surgery, then I get her back to her dorm while you clean here" you say. "Okay, if you say so" she answers. "I say so" you say with a smirk before returning to the procedure of replacing her bones with steel bones.

About half an hour later you find yourself, still covered in blood and chunks of flesh, dragging the slightly bloody unconscious body of Ruby through the halls of Beacon towards her dorm. You reach the RWBY dorm and knock on the door. Weiss opens the door and looks as if she is about to say something, then she sees the two of you and she starts hyperventilating. You push past her as you drag the unconscious body of Ruby into the room. Carefully, as to not hurt her, you lift Ruby from the ground and place her in her improvised bunk bed.

You turn around and see Weiss staring at you in horror. "So, do you want an explanation or should I just leave now and explain when Ruby is awake" you ask. A chunk of flesh falls out of your hair, landing on the floor with a smack. The reality of the situation visibly comes crashing down upon Weiss as you break the silence. She starts screaming, loudly, very loudly. "I'm just going to go" you as you create a portal on the wall. As you dash through it you see Yang storming into the room. "Sorry" you yell before you vanish.

You appear from a portal in front of Nora who is just about to enter her dorm. "We have got to go" you say as you grab her arm and quickly drag her through another portal. You appear from the side of a building somewhere in Vale. You quickly drag her into a dark alley. "Sorry for dragging you along but your team wouldn't exactly be happy to see you in a state like this and we couldn't use my dorm because Yang is really angry at me" you swiftly explain.

"Then why are we in Vale?" Nora asks. "I meant to teleport us to Ozpin's office but it seems like I'm out of mana, and as to why we're in a dark alley it's because just about most people would flip out if they saw us covered in… well… you actually" you say as you double check your mana bar. "So for now we'll just stalk around the dark alleys of Vale, hoping to find Blake" you say.

"Okey dokey" Nora says with a smile. "Wait, isn't that her, right over there?" Nora says as she points at a café right on the other side of the street. At the café sits Blake with a monkey Faunus boy whom you do not know. You look in the general direction of the author whilst face palming. "Okay good, we know where she is, but I think she needs some time to you know… relax, unwind and stuff… we're still going to stalk them for a little while" you say as you reenter the shadows. During the next fifteen minutes your sneak skill levels up rapidly.

-Unknown-

I look upon the streets of Vale and what I see is scum. Criminal lowlifes, White Fang and various maniacs walk these streets unpunished for their sins. They believe they are safe for they know of the corruption that controls the social elite within this city. The lots of them are a stain upon this city, this society, this world. I know they believe they can do what they want. I know that they're wrong. They have lived their lives of criminality for way too long. I would be willing to give them a chance to redeem themselves, but this has gone on for far too long.

I look into an alley as I pass over it. Two teens stand within the shadows. Both of them are covered in blood. They seem to be stalking a pair of young Faunus. As I continue past I recognize one of the Faunus to be an ex White Fang member. I leave the situation to be solved by itself and continue my search for a situation that requires more immediate attention. I soon find a situation befitting of that description. Within another dark alley stand three masked and armed men above the beaten body of a Faunus girl.

I signal the two figures standing behind me. We strike as one. Within half a second we have descended from the rooftop and immobilized all three men. I look into the eyes of the lowlife. The scum to my right is torn to shreds and the one on my left simply vanishes from existence. I open my mouth.

-Beaten Faunus girl-

The noise starts out low, and I'm almost unable to hear it. Slowly it gets louder. It sounds like nothing I have ever heard before. A horrid sound like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the screech of a tortured animal. I can't describe it in any other way but it does not do the absolutely terrifying sound any justice. Truly this sound is one of pure terror and agony. The sound comes from everywhere at once, though I think the tall beast before me is where it comes from and the sound simply bounces of the walls, creating the illusion of a noise most horrid.

I can almost see the soul leave the body of the man. His eyes glow brightly and would probably blind me if he was not pointed the other direction. As the glow starts to fade so does his life. His body visibly shrinks. The tall one drops the lifeless husk and finally I can see it fully. It's face is without any features save the large mouth filled with rows upon rows of sharp serrated and perfectly equal teeth. It stands at least three meters tall clad in an Armani suit that perfectly fits around it's long inhuman torso and arms. It's hands end not in fingers but rather meter-long crimson claws.

I look upon the other monsters. One of them wears a large black overcoat with a hood. Its face is hidden by a pale grey mask with a massive beak. At its side is a pouch that seems to be filled with various brews and concoctions. Its hands are covered by thin leather gloves. In its hand it holds a strange stone amulet with sigils and runes engraved in it. Its eyes shine a searing hot red as it seems to stare into my soul. These first two seem to lack anything to decide gender except the suit. The last one however seems distinctly female.

The last one stands still, seemingly investigating the shredded corpse of the man that lies before its feet. It's almost two meters tall. It has a perfect hourglass figure and a chest that honestly makes me feel envious. Its chest is wrapped in cloth, hiding the more private parts. Right under its bellybutton is wrapped a cloth robe that ends right under its knees. Its head is hidden by a large metal pyramid. In its hand is a grossly oversized sword, even bigger than the creature itself.

A normal person wouldn't make so many observations nor would anyone else think as much in a situation like this, but I guess it's because I'm an owl Faunus. The three figures look at each other, then at me and finally deeper into the dark alley. Suddenly a low guttural growl emanates from the darkness. Moving from the shadows is an almost human figure. It walks slowly, twitching constantly. It is not just deathly pale but the skin is transparent, allowing me to see its flesh, bone and organs. Its lower jaw is made out of metal and instead of teeth on the metallic jaw it has jagged, uneven metal blades. The fingers on its right hand have jagged metal blades instead of nails.

Suddenly the creature stops, looks at the other three and, after receiving nods of approval, leaps at the shredded corpse and begins a disturbing and violent feast. I quickly crawl away from the monsters standing before me. "Wh-who a-are you" I manage to stutter. The transparent one jerks up and stares at me, a piece of liver hanging from its teeth. The masked one looks at the tall one, as if to let it explain. The female one looks at you and tilts it triangular head slightly. The tall one sighs and grabs the transparent one by the neck.

-Unknown-

I look back at the girl. Fear is evident in her eyes. She asks again, this time without stuttering however. I grin widely. _**"IT TAKES COURAGE TO NOT STUTTER IN THE FACE OF MONSTERS, I APPROVE OF THAT"**_ I say. My eldritch voice obviously frightens her, not unexpected. _**"FOR THAT I SHALL ANSWER YOU; WE ARE THE FOUR"**_ I say.

 **Sup - Raven**

 **So... what now? - Yang**

 **Well... we got introduced to Slender with a shark mouth, SCP 49 with a magic thing, a genderbent Pyramid Head and some transparent thing - Raven**

 **Yeah, and they call themselves "The Four"... WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? - Yang**

 **Sorry - TKOP**

 **Apology unaccepted - Raven**

 **Aww - TKOP**

 **And cut - Yang**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greeting reader, TKOP here with another overdue chapter. I´m not dead... just very much a sloth. thank you for your patience and understanding. on another, happier note i want to thank you all so very much for giving this story 100+ followers and over 11000 views all time, you guys and gals are the best. if you want to share a thought or an idea with me, please write it in the reviews. anyways ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 12: timelines reset

You look at your hand. It is covered in red. Crimson red. Blood red. You look down and see why. Through the left side of your chest, right where your heart should be, is a gaping hole with a diameter of roughly 20 cm. you move your hand to your back and realize that the void in your chest goes all the way through. "Heh" you manage to say before coughing violently, splattering the pavement in more of your blood. You look up at your killer, vision blurred and black spots rapidly growing. "Nice shot… old man" you slowly finish before falling unto your back. What is left of the blurred world vaporizes as it becomes one with the null of the void. The last thing you see being a smug grin and a quite cool hat.

Slowly and painfully you open your eyes and you gaze into an infinite abyss. You twist and turn but you cannot see anything save the infinite darkness of wherever you are. You flail wildly as you slightly panic at the thought of being in an endless void for all of eternity. You turn to the author and kick him in the ankle as you do not have the patience to wait for something plot related to happen. As suddenly as you did that, a text box opens.

 **YOU ARE DEAD. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU DONE GOOFED.**

You decide to start cursing in Danish at the recent revelations. "Bare lige så I ved det så er forfatteren ked af forsinkelsen" You say. _**I SAID:**_ You start cursing in Danish. "Kæft hvor er det noget lort at du kan bestemme hvad jeg gør" you say. "Sorry most people probably understood nothing of that" you apologize, annihilating what shards of the fourth that was left as you do so. The author suddenly realizes the minor mistake in killing of the main character in the middle of the story and therefor decides another fate for you.

Another text box opens in front of you. Your gaze is cast upon the object of your eternal salvation.

 **YOU WILL BE REINCARNATED. REBORN. RETURNED TO THE POINT JUST MOMENTS BEFORE THIS STORY STARTED.**

 **YOU WILL KEEP THE PROGRESS YOU HAVE MADE WITH YOUR ABILITY PUT EVERYTHING ELSE WILL BE RESET.**

 **EVERY TIME YOU DIE YOUR OLD WORLD WILL BE RESTARTED AND THROUGH THIS YOU WILL GAIN THE POWER TO SURVIVE LONGER, AND LONGER UNTIL YOU OUTLIVE ETERNITY.**

 **EVERY TIME YOU COME HERE YOUR ACHIEVEMENTS AND DOINGS WILL BE RATED IN A POINT SYSTEM THAT ARE STORED UNTIL YOU USE THEM FOR SOMETHING ELSE.**

 **POINTS CAN BE USED TO PURCHASE SKILLS AND NEW WORLDS TO USE AS YOUR PLAYGROUND.**

 **EVERY WORLD THAT YOU PURCHASE IS TO SOME EXTENT DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL AND SO IS THE MULTIVERSE CONNECTED TO EACH OF THEM.**

 **BEFORE PURCHASING A NEW WORLD YOU WILL BE ABLE TO REVIEW THE MAJOR DIFFERENCES IN EACH OF THE WORLDS YOU HAVE VISITED.**

 **NOW, BEFORE YOUR JUDGEMENT, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS? IF SO PLEASE WRITE THEM IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **LET US START THE TRIAL.**

You look over the obnoxiously long and detailed text box and press the next button.

 **POSITIVE**

 **YOU WERE BORN – CONGRATS YOU SURVIVED BIRTH - +1 POINT**

 **YOU MADE A FRIEND X121 - +50 POINTS (6050 TOTAL)**

 **YOU MADE A FRIEND IN A MAIN CHARACTER X8 - +500 POINTS (4000 TOTAL)**

 **YOU CHOSE THE PATH OF THE HUNTER - +2000 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU BECAME THE GAMER - +5000 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU BECAME A NECROMANCER - +500 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU ENROLLED AT BEACON – ACTUALLY CONGRATS ON THAT ONE - +1500 POINTS**

 **YOU ONE PUNCHED A BOSS X2 - +2000 POINTS (4000 TOTAL) AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU KILLED A SMALL GRIMM X413 - +20 POINTS (8260 TOTAL)**

 **YOU KILLED A BIG GRIMM X14 - +200 POINTS (2800 TOTAL)**

 **YOU GOT ONE YEAR OLDER X17 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY - +100 POINTS (1700 TOTAL)**

 **YOU TRAVELED THE MULTIVERSE INTO ANOTHER WORLD - +5000 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL - +44 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU WERE IGNORED BY THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE - +400 POINTS**

 **NEGATIVE**

 **YOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND – YOU SAD LONELY KID - -1000 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU BRUTALLY SLAUGHTERED A PERSON X2 - -1200 POINTS (2400 TOTAL) AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU DIED - -20000 POINTS AND UNLOCKS NEW SKILLS FOR SALE**

 **YOU KICKED THE AUTHOR – THAT ACTUALLY HURT -7855 POINTS**

 **FINAL TOTAL**

 **10000 POINTS – CONGRATS YOU AUTHOR KICKING MANIAC**

You take a look at the text and take a moment to face palm at the fact that kicking the author cost you that many points, and that the point cost was so specific. You press the button to continue.

 **NEW GAME**

 **SHOP**

 **OPTIONS**

You look at the text box and decide to press shop.

 **WORLDS**

 **SKILLS**

 **TOKENS**

The tokens menu finds your interest as there hasn't been a mention of it before. You press the tokens button.

 **BRIMSTONE TOKENS – 2000P COST – BRIMSTONE TOKENS WILL RANDOMLY APPEAR NEAR YOU (UNCOMMON)**

 **STEP 1: PLACE TOKEN ON YOUR TONGUE**

 **STEP 2: CLOSE YOUR MOUTH**

 **STEP 3: TAKE IN A DEEP BREATH THROUGH YOUR NOSE**

 **STEP 4: OPEN YOUR MOUTH**

 **RESULT: RED MOUTH LASER**

 **D4 TOKENS – 4000P COST – D4 TOKENS WILL RANDOMLY APPEAR NEAR YOU (VERY RARE)**

 **STEP 1: SWALLOW TOKEN WHOLE**

 **RESULT: +1 TO 4 TO A RANDOM STAT**

You look at the two a few times and instantly buy both. Mouth lasers and stat buffs, sweet deal. You exit the token menu and go into the world section.

 **PEACEFUL – 20000P COST – NO GRIMM, NO CRIME, NO ACTION**

 **-100% MONSTERS AND CRIME IN ALL WORLDS**

 **-95% POINT AND XP GAIN ON ALL WORLDS**

 **REALLY BORING**

 **HARDCORE – 25000P COST – IF YOU SURVIVE A DAY I LOSE A BET**

 **+150% MONSTERS, CRIME AND APOCALPTIC EVENTS IN ALL WORLDS**

 **+150% TO ENEMY STATS**

 **+100% POINT AND XP GAIN ON ALL WORLDS**

 **+100% LOOT DROP RATE AND RARITY**

 **THIS IS ACTUALLY SUICIDE**

Peaceful and hardcore… polar opposites. Is the first thing on your mind the next thing being the ridiculously high point costs. The next thing you do is look at the skill menu.

 **[SWORD MASTERY] LV.1 (PASSIVE) 1000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO WIELD A SWORD BEYOND THE ABILITY OF MERE MORTALS**

 **+5% DAMAGE WITH A SWORD**

 **+5% ACCURACY WITH A SWORD**

 **[RIFLE MASTERY] LV.1 (PASSIVE) 1000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO WIELD A RIFLE BEYOND THE ABILITY OF MERE MORTALS**

 **+5% DAMAGE WITH A RIFLE**

 **+5% ACCURACY WITH A RIFLE**

 **[THE BODY] (PASSIVE) 1000000P COST**

 **FEEL ALL**

 **NEGATE ALL NEGATIVE PHYSICAL EFFECTS**

 **+200% HP**

 **[THE MIND] (PASSIVE) 1000000P COST**

 **KNOW ALL**

 **NEGATE ALL NEGATIVE MENTAL EFFECTS**

 **+200% MP**

 **[THE SOUL] (PASSIVE) 1000000P COST**

 **BE ALL**

 **NEGATE ALL NEGATIVE SPIRITUAL EFFECTS**

 **+200% AP**

 **[MARK OF THE FALLEN] LV.1 (ACTIVE) 2000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO EMPOWER UNDEAD TO DO GREAT DEEDS**

 **MP COST: 150**

 **CAN ONLY BE CAST ON UNDEAD**

 **+5% TO ALL STATS FOR 5 MINUTES**

 **[PUNCH] LV.1 (PASSIVE) BOUGHT**

 **THE ABILITY TO PUNCH BETTER**

 **+20% DAMAGE WITH BARE HANDS**

 **+10% ACCURACY WITH BARE HANDS**

 **[OPEN BORDERS] (PASSIVE) 5000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO BRING A FRIEND**

 **YOU CAN BRING OTHERS WITH YOU THROUGH PORTALS, MULTIDIMENSIONAL OR OTHERWISE**

 **[SUGGESTIONS] (PASSIVE) BOUGHT**

 **THE ABILITY TO TAKE SUGGESTIONS**

 **THE FIRST REVIEW OF EACH CHAPTER IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A SUGGESTION TO SOME OF THE CONTENT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE SUGGESTION HAS A FLIP OF A COINS CHANCE TO MAKE IT UNLESS I DIRECTLY DISLIKE THE IDEA**

 **[FATALITY] LV.1 (ACTIVE) 5000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO FINISH OFF AN OPPONENT**

 **MP COST: 500**

 **CAN ONLY BE CAST ON OPPONENTS WITH 5% HP OR LESS**

 **[ETERNAL] (PASSIVE) 500000P COST**

 **THE ABILITY TO STOP AGING**

 **IN EACH LIFE, EVERY TIME YOU REACH YOUR PRIME, YOU STOP AGING AND CAN THEREFOR NOT DIE FROM OLD AGE**

You look at the much longer list of things for sale and decide to buy the masteries and the mark of the fallen for your remaining points. You are content with what you've bought and decide to go into the options menu.

 **CHALLENGES**

 **DIFFICULITY [LOCKED]**

 **POWER OVERWHELMING MODE [LOCKED]**

 **UNIMPORTANT SETTINGS**

You look at the four options and after taking a quick look in the unimportant settings menu and deciding that it is entirely unimportant and not in any way relevant or useful you go into the challenges menu.

 **A CUP OF TEA {INACTIVE}**

 **HEAVYWEIGHT {INACTIVE}**

 **40 TO 1 {INACTIVE}**

 **ONE ARM ON YOUR BACK {INACTIVE}**

 **BOOK ON YOUR HEAD {INACTIVE}**

 **CHAMPIONS {INACTIVE}**

 **BOSS RUSH {INACTIVE}**

 **BLINDED {INACTIVE}**

 **MAGICAL NULL {INACTIVE}**

You take a look at the lot of them and decide that it isn't worth it as you´d rather focus on staying alive. You take a look at all the menus again and find yourself with only one thing to press; new game. You press the button.

"Raven, can you come do the dishes?" your mother calls from the kitchen. "Oh it is good to be back" you say to yourself with a joyous smile. "Yeah I'm coming" you yell as you march downstairs toward the kitchen. A wave of nostalgia comes crashing down on you as you smell the delicious bacon your mother is making. In an attempt to recreate the scene that you wanted when you were here the first time you utilize your sneak skill which is now at the respectable level of 16.

 **THE SKILL [SNEAK] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

Once again you are surprised and shocked enough by the sudden text box that you fall onto your ass. The rest goes on as you remember it. You decide to continue doing what you did and take a stroll into the forest toward the temple and the lone grave. Strapping Shadowfury onto your back you walk into the grey of the forest, the figure trailing you however, goes unnoticed.

You reach the temple and as you draw Shadowfury to take care of the massive arachnids you know lurk inside you hear a noise. A faint but close noise. You hear breathing, rough and heavy. You hear scraping, like sharp metal against metal plating. You hear growling, like a ferocious animal waiting for an opportunity to strike. The sound does not however come from the temple. It comes from the forest behind you. You turn and look, and even though you see nothing you point Shadowfury at the wild growth of bushes and the likes. "Reveal yourself at once, or I shall strike you down where you stand" you shout as you swing the massive blade in your hands as to demonstrate your ability to defeat your hidden follower.

The undergrowth rustles and you prepare your blade for head on combat. You are surprised however as a soul shaking shriek sounds from behind you and as you turn you feel jagged blades cutting cleanly through your Aura and through your cheek. At the same time you feel a body swiftly rushing past you and out into the clearing in front of the temple.

You turn quickly as you feel blood at shreds of flesh fall from the side of your head. Your eyes fall upon your adversary and you recoil in shock at the monster before you. It seems humanoid but is however but a grotesque abomination in the shape of a human. It is sickeningly thin and its eyes shine with an inhuman hunger. You stare into its mismatched eyes, one being a crimson red and the other being a sickening green, and see a drive to fight you. The eyes are constantly moving, attempting to find advantages in the surrounding area. The monster itself has transparent skin, allowing you to see muscle, bone and organs cleanly through. Its lower jaw seems to be made from metal and instead of teeth there are jagged, sharp, mismatched metal blades. The fingers on its right hand also seem to end in jagged metal blades, dripping with your fresh blood.

It licks its bladed fingers, drinking in the taste of your blood. Suddenly its head snaps up to stare at you. "You" it rasps out as it growls like a starved animal. "You reset the timelines!" it barks at you, getting continuously more furious. "You halted our cleansing, our righteous judgement" it continues, now being loud enough to yell. "For that we´ll make you suffer" it yells before crouching down into a leaping position. "I am Famine and I will make you pay" it shrieks as it lounges at you with superhuman speed.

 **OMG I´m fighting Famine - Raven**

 **Oh - Yang**

 **Oh what? - Raven**

 **"The four" are the four horsemen of the appocalypse - Yang**

 **Oh - Raven**

 **Exactly - Yang**

 **And it cuts through Aura like it would cut through butter - Raven**

 **Nah, thats just you being a weak little kid - Yang**

 **Don´t call me little you´re only 1 inch taller than me - Raven**

 **I´m still taller than you - Yang**

 **Screw your logic - Raven**


	13. Chapter 13 - Boss Battle 1: Famine

**hello, TKOP here with another chapter filled with battle. This is the very first actual boss battle of the story. on another note, 60+ reviews! woot woot! with that done i want to talk about an idea i had. we were watching a movie about ww1 in history class today and i had this idea. if you guys want me to i would like to start another story, unrelateed to this one, about one of the death korps of krieg trooper going to our earth, during ww1. if you like the idea and would like for me to make it a thing please tell me. anyway, ON WITH THE BOSS BATTLE**

Chapter 13: VS Famine

The insanely fast lounge catches you off guard and as Famine rushes past you, you feel a chunk of flesh being violently ripped from the right side of your chest. You scream in pain as your Aura once again fails to stop the blades and you feel a rather large chunk of muscle being torn from its place on your left arm. You fall to your knees and you right hand makes impact with the ground at the same time as you start puking out of sheer pain. "You are disgustingly weak" you hear Famine say from somewhere above you.

You feel the jagged blades on your stomach. Suddenly, they stab at you, clawing at your organs. This repeats until most of your guts are turned to a pulp. A final time it rips from your innards and in a splash of blood and gore your guts splatter across the ground. You stop puking as the contents of your stomach poured onto the ground from the gaping hole in your stomach. The pain is horrid, unending and absolutely maddening. "Do not interfere again" Famine says with an acidic chill before raising its hand for a final strike.

You feel the blades cut into your throat and before the second has passed your throat has been cut messily and brutally from the rest of your neck. The pain fades along with the world as everything blackens and you once again find yourself in the void.

You stand in front of the temple once again, this time however you're combat ready. A bestial roar sounds from a tree and as you look up and lift Shadowfury in your defense the form of Famine lounges onto you. You are slammed into the ground, Famine's surprising weight pinning you underneath your trusted weapon. "You made the timeline reset again!" Famine shouts at you as it claws at you face and upper torso. Chunks of meat fly everywhere and even though you struggle to escape you cannot seem to move from where you are held.

Mismatched eyes stare into yours for a moment before Famines mouth comes down upon the upper part of your head. You feel the teeth slam into the sides of your skull for a moment before everything goes black and you find yourself in the void.

You hear the sound of Famine stepping out from somewhere behind you but before you can act you feel hand on your neck and, less than a second later, your neck is snapped like a twig and you feel yourself falling onto the ground. You look up at the figure above you, it smiles wickedly down upon you. You attempt to struggle but your body isn't responding. You realize that you have been paralyzed from the neck and down. You look helplessly up at the being above you. It lifts its foot and stomps down hard. Just as you feel its heel collide with your forehead you find yourself in the void.

An animalistic growling sounds from below you and before you can dodge Famine lounges from its ambush spot beneath the mud and you feel the all too familiar blades impale your head and just before you die you feel the blades erupt from the top of your head. You return to the void.

You manage to hear it coming and you raise your blade to block the oncoming strike. Its claw comes crashing down upon Shadowfury and you see cracks appear across the blade. Its bladed fingers dig into the blade of your own weapon before throwing it away with enough force to impale it into the solid rock surface of the temple. It then grips your face and starts cackling like a maddened hyena. "You're persistent" it comments before looking down at its non-bladed hand. "Up until now, I was just using a fraction of my real power, let's see what good your determination is against this!" it yells as it raises its normal hand in front of your face and you see a sickening pale aura erupt from it. It then touches your face and you can't help but scream at the maddening agony of your body turning thinner and thinner until there is nothing but bone covered in a thin layer of pale skin. Life fades from your body and you find yourself in the void.

You dodge the oncoming claw but in doing so open yourself to an unexpected attack claw but in doing so open yourself to an unexpected attack. You feel metallic jaw of Famine bite into your shoulder and just as suddenly its mouth is removed from you, along with your arm. You scream out in pain and stumble backwards from the shock of having your arm brutally torn of. You look down and see your blood quickly gushing from the stump of your arm. Because of the blood loss you quickly faint. You open your eyes and stare into the void.

You walk through the forest. There is no movement, no sound, nothing to indicate where your adversary hides. An elbow collides with the side of your skull. You wake up to see the void.

-Way too many deaths later-

At this point you're pretty sure you've tried everything in your power to defeat Famine. You tried portals, you tried summoning Obsidian Destroyers, you tried brimstone tokens, and you even tried bringing in friends at some points. At the point where you started doing any of the above, Famine started being even more relentless and also did some tricks. At one point he just used his magic on you to kill you before you had any chance to use portals. At another point it brought in a massive stallion, it was almost skeletal and its skin was in a similar condition to Famine's own skin. You have once again found yourself in the void. This time however another text box is floating in front of you.

 **THE DEAD MAN WALKING – TITLE UNLOCKED BY DYING 100 TIMES**

 **THE DEAD MAN WALKING – EFFECT: WHEN RECEIVING A FATAL ATTACK 2% CHANCE TO IGNORE THE FATAL DAMAGE FROM THE KILLING BLOW**

 **THE DEAD MAN WALKING – EFFECT: YOU COUNT AS UNDEAD**

 **THE DEAD MAN WALKING – EFFECT: [NECROMANCY] GAINS XP EVERY TIME YOU DIE OR THE [DEAD MAN WALKING] EFFECT TRIGGERS**

You start laughing, maniacally. You once again step into the combat the will end your life time and time again.

-17 deaths later-

Famine shoves its bladed hand into your chest and you feel a cold rush over you as it rips your heart out. Seemingly satisfied with its 'kill' Famine closes its eyes as it joyously starts feasting on your heart. Your laughter starts out a low, coughing, wheezing sound but soon however your laughter grows louder and you seemingly gain the attention of the horseman and its steed. Your laughter soon ascends into the plains of a loud and insane laughter. You look at Famine and laughter grows louder, it sounds like a psychotic hyena.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Every time you kill me, I grow stronger! I can do this forever, and I fully intend to!" you yell through your maddened cackle. You cast [mark of the fallen] on yourself and look up in time to dodge a mighty swing from the jagged claw. With the help of said mark you are suddenly capable of just barely dodging its attacks. "You see I have a skill called necromancy!" you yell as you almost dodge a swipe and feel a chunk of flesh be removed from the side of your face. "That skill buffs all undead near me, including me!" you continue as the claw cuts of the tips of two of your fingers. "Every time I die that skill grows stronger, buffing me even further!" you continue as two of the claws manage to cut gashes across your forehead.

"So we can continue this dance of pain and death until I can defeat you" you finish before returning to your cackle. You are quickly silenced however as Famine delivers a punch to your throat. "Look me in the eyes!" Famine shouts furiously as it grabs your head and moves it just in front of its face. "Do I look alive?" Famine shouts as his eyes burn into yours. "No, I don't!" it answers furiously. "Do you think a creature like me can live? No! I can't! I am just as undead as you! As your power grows, so does mine! Face it, you can't defeat me!" Famine yells into your face before throwing you onto the ground.

"At this point-" you stop to cough. "-It isn't about me winning, I know I can't-" you say before being cut off by a powerful kick to the chest. "-But I can't just give up either" you finish before struggling to get to your feet. At some point it had started raining. You stand up in the rain. Massive cuts snake their way across your body. A large open hole is on your chest, right where your heart should have been. You stand defiantly, awaiting the killing blow. It never comes. You look up and beside Famine, with a hand on Famine's shoulder, stands another figure.

This creature towers far above Famine. It stands at least 3 meters tall. It is clad in a pure black Amani suit with a red tie. Its skin is pure pale white. Its hands end in meter-long crimson claws. The only feature on its head is the gaping maw. Rows upon rows of oversized serrated shark-like teeth sit in perfect symmetry in its mouth. It could easily fit an entire child in its mouth. Across its back is strapped a scythe at least 5 meters long. It stands next to an absolutely massive skeletal horse. It seems to be talking to Famine.

"Famine, this thing is not worth the wasted energy" it says in an eldritch voice that makes you feel your sins crawling on your back. "We can't simply let it live" Famine answers with a venomous tone. "Yes we can, you can't completely kill it by yourself yet anyway" The eldritch abomination answers with a cold tone. "Then you could kill it, Death" Famine says with a hopeful voice. "I will not do such a thing" Death answers. "But why, every time it doesn't die completely our progress is reset" Famine asks with hatred. "It doesn't deserve heaven, nor does hell deserve it" Death snarls with disgust. "So we're just going to do everything over and over again just for it all to be reset?" Famine asks with a continuously building rage. "For now, yes, but we will soon have to remove this rodent, permanently" Death coldly replies.

"Can I at least kill it one more time?" Famine asks with a small flare of hope. "I will allow it" Death replies and you could swear you see a grin form on its face. "Oh Dust" you manage to mutter before Famine jumps at you, claw raised for a killing blow. You feel the blades collide with your skull, then pierce it, then nothing.

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

'Oh har har har, all of my har's' you think as you see the comedic placement of the text box.

 **I actually have nothing to say about what happened here - Raven**

 **total dust damn slaughter, thats what happened - Yang**

 **Yeah, um sorry about that - TKOP**

 **Why are they so OP? - Raven**

 **because you're OP and you needed some humility - TKOP**

 **damn, thats harsh - Yang**

 **Nope, its just brutally honest - TKOP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, TKOP here with yet another chapter. It's both late and weird so i hope you forgive me for that. I know i'm a lot too late (Cheesus crust almost 2 months) and i know this isn't a extra long chapter to justify it but hear me out. First of all... i um... yeah... i have no excuses... none at all... like... i was sick for a week but that doesn't justify almost two months of procrastination. I am so sorry. After this i'll begin another story, i know, i know, i probably can't balance 3 stories and real life... so i'll just become entirely fictional :D... but honestly i really feel like i need to do that. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 14: Introducing Skye Blu and... Beeswax?

 **WELCOME TO THE GAME, PLAYER 2**

 **PLAYER 1 HAS A MAJOR HEAD START, TO COMPENSATE THIS YOUR XP GAIN HAS BEEN TRIPLED UNTIL YOU REACH PLAYER 1'S LEVEL**

You look at the text box in front of you. You stare at it. You study it closely, determined to find out how it exists. You reach you hand out and clench your hand around one of its sides. Surprisingly you get a grip of it. You examine it intently.

 **BY INTENTLY EXAMINING THE REALITY DEFYING TEXT BOX THE SKILL [OBSERVE] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[OBSERVE] LV.1 (PASSIVE/ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO NOTICE DETAILS AND HIDDEN THINGS**

 **BASIC INFORMATION GATHERED WHEN USING [OBSERVE]**

 **2% MORE LIKELY TO NOTICE DETAILS**

Your attention quickly shifts to the newest reality offender. You grip it with your other hand. You put the both of them into your backpack and hurry downstairs, outside and into the outskirts of the forest. You quickly make your way through the forest with no real destination in mind. As suddenly as anything today you stop, looking to your left at a structure where you specifically remember nothing. The structure looks like a large temple of sorts. Before you enter out of curiosity, a person bursts out the main entrance.

The black haired, black eyed and black clothed individual sprints toward you for no apparent reason. Then just as you decide to sidestep the person they open a portal in front of themselves. They disappear without a trace. Your attention shifts to the creature that you notice chasing the mysterious stranger and now you. You quickly identify the creature as a Cerberus, a creature of myth, another thing that should not exist. As the creature does not seem to slow down you pull out Sol Grandinem and ready yourself for battle. The creature however, does not seem fazed by the massive lance, as expected of a mindless beast.

You charge at the Cerberus as it continues at full speed. As it lunges at you, you ready your weapon. At the last possible moment you thrust forward with the lance, impaling the Cerberus' center head through the eye. Your momentum carries you for a few moments before you finally slow to a halt, the corpse of the canine monster hanging limply from your mighty weapon. As you stand there, breathing heavily from the surprise encounter, the corpse slowly slides to the ground, vaporizing as soon as it hits the dirt.

"Congratulations kid, you did a number on that thing" You hear a voice say from somewhere above you. You turn to face the individual and as you do, the person from before drops down from a tree. "You've got some nerve calling me "kid" after what I just did" you say defensively as you strike a victorious yet not overconfident pose. The individual looks at you in slack-jawed awe for several moments before falling onto their back and then rolling around, laughing loudly. "What're you laughing at?" you ask in surprise at the spontaneous actions of the individual.

The stranger does a fancy flip to get to their feet. "To be honest with you your accent is so audible that if you were a book character the author would actively misspell multiple words to make it clear how much you sound like someone from the Apple family" they explain with a surprisingly serious face. "Who in tarnation is that?" you ask at their confusing answer. "Don't worry about that, they are just some of my old pals" they answer simply.

"Anyway, enough of that, I'm Raven Darke, player 1, way higher level than you and master necromancer" the now identified stranger says. "Well my name is Skye, Skye Blu" you introduce yourself. "The Cerberus dropped some stuff why don't you take a look at that" Raven says whilst pointing to where the Cerberus had lied before. "I'll get right on it" You answer before walking to the pile of stuff and picking up the first thing you see.

 **YOU HAVE FOUND A MYSTERIOUS SKILL BOOK**

 **DO YOU WANT TO USE IT? [YES] [NO]**

You take a look at the new reality offender before giving Raven an odd look. As Raven simply nods you decide to press the [Yes] button. Your vision fills with a bright midnight blue light.

 **BY READING A MYSTERIOUS SKILL BOOK THE SKILL [ASTROMANCY] HAS BEEN CREATED**

 **[ASTROMANCY] LV.1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO CONTROL THE HEAVENLY BODIES**

 **MANA COST: VARIED**

 **{SKILL SUBTYPE} [SOLAR LANCE]**

 **THE ABILITY TO CHANNEL SUNSHINE INTO A RAY OF FIERY DEATH**

 **MANA COST: 300**

 **DEAL 100 DAMAGE TO A TARGET AND SET THEM ON FIRE FOR 10DPS FOR 10 SECONDS**

"Oh for the love of cowbell, that's just ridiculous, your first major skill is that overpowered, I call hacks" Raven says from the sidelines. You look at the mysterious individual in confusion. "Cowbell?" you ask in a confused tone. "Yeah, you know, cowbell… wait have you seriously never seen that video?" Raven asks incredulously. "I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about" you say as you wonder whether Raven is sane or not.

-Raven-

"Follow me, you need to be introduced to the routine" you say as you turn and slowly walk in the general direction of your future general's grave. "What routine?" asks the new gamer in confusion whilst follow behind you. "Every time one of us die, the world resets to a specific point in time, and because of this we can know or at least predict future events if we do approximately the same thing after each reset" you explain as you walk, slowly increasing you speed until Skye has to jog behind you. "Wait, so we remember the previous tries or what?" the blue colored newbie asks. "Exactly, but why I haven't seen you before I have no idea, I have done nothing special to prompt a second player joining right now" you say as you yourself begin to jog.

"But then where are we going?" asks Skye from somewhere behind you. "Do you know Ruby Rose?" you ask, not even looking back at Skye who you can hear is trouble keeping up with you. "Uh yeah, I think I met her at a party at Signal last year" is the answer. "Red hair, socially awkward and kind of a dork, right?" Skye continues. "Correct" you state, slowing down at the audible relief of your companion. "When you talked with her did she mention her family at any point?" you ask, looking over your shoulder at the slightly breathless astromancer.

"Very briefly, mostly about her older sister, Yang, then Yang actually came over to where we were and she started telling tales of young Ruby's misadventures and how their dad started getting really overprotective every time she did something rash, Ruby was really embarrassed at that point and dragged her sister of somewhere, most likely to scold her, never really saw either of them much after that" Skye monologues. "But no mention of a mother" you state, slightly increasing your pace as you near your goal. "Yeah, I guess you're right… wait, hold on, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Skye asks hurriedly, whilst almost running to keep up with your increased pace.

As you reach the clearing you slow down, looking at the shape of the tombstone on the edge of the cliff. "Summer Rose, thus kindly I scatter" you say, breaking the eerie silence that has filled the air. "Every time I reset I come here" you continue giving a small smile to your blue eyed companion. "But why, I mean it would make sense if she was your mother" Skye says slowly. Your eyes light up suddenly. Your smile grows to mad proportions. "I never told you what my main skill is, did I?" you ask whilst smiling widely. "Uh, no, I don't think so" Skye asks in confusion.

"You have astromancy, the ability to control the celestial bodies" you say, walking toward the grave with a mad grin. "I, however have something else" you say as you near the tombstone. "I have necromancy, the ability to raise the dead" you say as you raise your hands. You activate the skill and a green and purple light erupts from the ground for a moment, shortly followed by a few thumps and cracks. As a hand emerges from the ground you grab it and pull the newly resurrected Summer Rose from her grave. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Summer Rose" you say as she tries to get used to the feeling of standing up.

 **THE SKILL [NECROMANCY] HAS GONE UP A LEVEL**

You casually tap away the text box and another one opens. This one is considerably larger.

 **BY REACHING LEVEL 25 WITH A SKILL WITH THE SKILLTYPE {DARK} YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A NEW SKILL**

 **[VOID EYE] (PASSIVE/ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO SEE GLIMPSES OF THE FUTURE AND LIMITED TELEKINESIS**

 **MP COST: 50 PER SECOND**

 **TELEKINESIS ON ANY OBJECT WITHIN 10 METERS OF YOU WEIGHING 1 KG OR LESS**

 **RANDOMLY RECEIVE GLIMPSES OF THE FUTURE**

 **BY REACHING LEVEL 25 WITH A SKILL WITH THE SKILLTYPE {LIFE} YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A NEW SKILL**

 **[GOLEMCRAFT] LV.1 (ACTIVE)**

 **THE ABILITY TO CONSTRUCT GOLEMS (EVERY MATERIAL HAS UNIQUE PROPERTIES AND ABILITIES)**

 **MP COST: 1000**

 **CREATE A 2 METER TALL HUMANOID GOLEM FROM ANY ONE MATERIAL WITHIN 2 METER OF YOU**

You stare at the text box for who knows how long, mouth widely agape. A mad cackle banishes the silence as you audibly express your current emotions. "Is your friend okay?" you hear Summer whisper to Skye. "Oh I am more than okay, I'm just really happy" you say as you turn and look them in the eyes. "And why is that exactly?" asks Skye. "Watch and learn" you say as you walk up to a specific tree. You focus on the beehive that you see on a branch. Within moments a tiny piece of the hive breaks away from the hive itself and floats next to you.

The hive fragment grows quickly and within a minute it has taken the form of a large bulky humanoid, however the hexagonal holes found in beehives seem to be only on the upper part of its back and on its palms. Soon, bees emerge aplenty and start swarming the golem like a spiky force field. You mentally command the golem to follow you as you walk back to your companions, your crazed grin ever present. "Did you just make a golem, out of beeswax?" Summer asks incredulously. "It would seem so" you answer, your ever present grin slowly fading into an actually serious expression.

The next couple of minutes is spent explaining everything to your sadly clueless companions. "I must say I've always been surprised by how lightly you take it being undead" you casually remark as you look towards Summer. "I just don't think about it that much I guess, it doesn't feel that different to be honest, just the whole no pain, no need to breathe and no sleep thing being the main difference" Summer answers. "That kind of sounds like it would be a major, noticeable difference" Skye comments. "I'm going to have to side with Summer on this one, I really don't see the problem in any of those things, if anything I think it would be advantageous" you comment.

"On another note, look at this stuff" you continue as you use observe on the beeswax golem and pass the opened tab to your companions. You find yourself to be curious too and take a peek at the tabs contents.

 **BEESWAX GOLEM – SUMMONED GUARDIAN**

 **LV. 1**

 **STATUS: ANIMATED**

 **250 HP**

 **0 AP**

 **20 MP**

 **STRENGTH 15 (LV X 15)**

 **PERCEPTION 5 (LV X 5)**

 **ENDURANCE 20 (LV X 20)**

 **CHARISMA 2 (LV X 2)**

 **INTELLIGENCE 2 (LV X 2)**

 **AGILITY 5 (LV X 5)**

 **LUCK 1 (LV X 1)**

 **AURA 0 (LV X 0)**

 **A BEESWAX GOLEM IS CREATED FROM BEESWAX AND UTILIZES A SWARM OF BEES AS BOTH A SHIELD AND A WEAPON**

 **SKILLS:**

 **[BEE SWARM] (PASSIVE)**

 **REDUCE INCOMING RANGED DAMAGE BY 10%**

 **DEAL 5 DAMAGE PER SECOND TO ENEMIES WITHIN 5 METERS OF THIS GOLEM**

"Cheesus Crust! This is going to be fun" you exclaim, a large smile present on your face.


End file.
